


A Moment's Respite (Among the Fade)

by bearwritingz_1



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Dialogue, Canon-Typical Violence, Dialogue Heavy, Eventual Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Eventual Relationships, Gen, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Kill Me, Slow Burn, but it's gonna happen, no italics were harmed in the making of this, there's so much to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearwritingz_1/pseuds/bearwritingz_1
Summary: After the explosion at the Conclave, two twins fall out of a rift, each bearing a unique mark. They others have no choice but to make them the Inquisitors, right?"The world was supposed to end. An explosion resulting in the death of everyone at the Conclave. Divine Justinia V is dead. There’s a hole torn in the sky, spitting out demons left and right. Everyone is dead, dying, or injured….“...Everyone except you two.”"-- Excerpt from chapter one
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 1





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! It's Dragon Age: Inquisition! This book will contain some of the longest chapters I've ever written. I really hope you enjoy. It is kinda slow for these first four chapters, but that is because it's literally just the canon plot but with my own little twist. You would need to read these chapters to gain backstory and lore and stuff.

The world was supposed to end. An explosion resulting in the death of everyone at the Conclave. Divine Justinia V is dead. There’s a hole torn in the sky, spitting out demons left and right. _Everyone_ is dead, dying, or injured….

“...Everyone except _you two_.”

* * *

When Levi woke up he had a raging headache and a blurry memory. As he went to move his hands, it all came back to him. 

_They were supposed to attend the Conclave meeting. An explosion was the last thing they had thought of. The fade. The screaming. Divine Justinia. Irene had... Irene!_

As he panicked he looked to his side to see Irene stirring awake. _Thank you, Maker!_ She looked fine save for…

A movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention. They weren’t alone. Looking around, she saw two _very angry_ women and a few guards. The first one had dark hair and a weapon. _Make note of that_. The second one wore a purple cloak and had murder in her eyes. _I’ve seen her somewhere_ … 

“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you _now_ ,” the former spoke. Irene was now fully awake and rolled her eyes, making a face at Levi. This wouldn’t be the first time they’ve gotten in trouble like this, but an explosion was new. 

“The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Everyone except _you two_.” She had spoken with such fire and anger that it made Levi freeze.

Irene finally piped up. “What do you mean by ‘ _everyone’s dead_?’” He had forgotten that Irene only saw part of it. Levi had shielded her the moment the explosion happened and when they woke up in the Fade she had fainted the moment she laid eyes on whatever that figure was. He carried her the rest of the way there and then woke up here. She wouldn't know what happened.

The woman gripped Levi’s hand and the pain started up again, the green glow flaring up. “Explain this,” she said.

When she dropped his hand he looked down and waited for it to stop. “I can’t!” He exclaimed, frustrated. The woman scoffed.

“What do you mean you _can’t_?”

“I don’t know what that _is_ or how it got there—”

He was cut off by the woman gripping him up by his collar. “You’re lying!”

Finally the other woman intervened and pushed her back. “We _need_ them, Cassandra,” she spoke, throwing a glance back to Irene. Irene scowled and looked over to Levi, mouthing an ‘are you okay?’ 

The woman, now known as Cassandra, backed off but not without a glare. 

“I can’t believe it...All those people. They’re all dead…” Levi uttered, his voice wavering. Who could do this?

“We had _nothing_ to do with it. We don’t even know what that mark is,” Irene explained. She was always the voice of reason. Always serious and held her ground. Levi could _never_ win an argument.

The red-headed woman sighed and walked over, carefully studying them. “Do you remember what happened?” She asked Irene. 

Irene shook her head and sighed. “No, I was out for most of the time. Though I keep seeing…” she trailed off. The woman looked over to him, confused.

“Her eyes weren’t green before the explosion.” He muttered.

While Levi had an undoubtedly painful mark on his hand, Irene hadn’t been entirely safe. Her eyes were now periodically glowing the same green that his mark would glow. When they weren’t glowing, they were a dark emerald color with specks of brown. What was she seeing?

The women were probably still waiting for an explanation. “I remember running with Irene. We were being chased, I think, by these _things_ , these _creatures_. Then there was a woman.”

Cassandra’s head shot up to look at him. “A _woman_?” The other one spoke. 

“Yes, and when Irene looked at her she fainted. The woman reached out to us so I picked her up and started running, but then—”

Cassandra stepped between them and pushed the other woman back. “Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take them to the rift,” she said. ‘Leliana’ nodded and walked out of the door, presumably to this forward camp. 

She crouched down and started to uncuff them from the floor. As soon as she could, Irene started to fuss over Levi. “I’m fine, I’m fine” he whispered, shaking her off. It wasn’t long before their hands were back in their bonds, though. At least they could walk.

“What _did_ happen,” he asked Cassandra. She helped him up and he saw Irene looking around at the room, little flashes of green coming from her eyes again. 

Cassandra sighed. “It...It will be easier to show you,” was all she said before leaving. The twins shared a confused look before following suit. 

What they saw stopped them dead in their tracks. Levi was shocked and Irene looked sad. 

There was a tear in the sky, glowing the same green as their marks. Demons and rocks were being hurled down. It was so powerful it made him feel sick to his stomach. When he looked over Irene had shut her eyes, a few stray tears rolling down her face. 

_End times_.

“We call it The Breach. It’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It’s not the only such rift, just the largest. _All_ were caused by the explosion at the Conclave,” Cassandra explained, a serious tone in her voice. 

“An explosion can cause that?” Levi asked.

“ _This_ one did. Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world.” The Breach rumbled and shot something down to the sky, causing the mark to start up again. Levi exclaimed in pain and fell to the ground, holding his arm tightly. Irene let out a whimper as more tears fell,her eyes screwed shut to keep whatever was in them, in.

* * *

Cassandra had explained to them that as long as the Breach grew, their marks were going to continue to spread, and if they continued to spread, it was going to kill them. All they had to do was shut the breach to prevent that. Levi and Irene couldn’t have agreed sooner. 

Walking through Haven was more difficult than it sounded. The stares and whispers were getting into Levi’s head. They all _hated_ the twins without even knowing who they were. They believed they were at fault, and who’s to say they weren’t?

At least there’d be a trial.

Levi couldn’t focus on that. Irene had finally opened her eyes and it was time to move. Cassandra cut them free of the ropes that held their hands together. It was time to fix this problem.

The three of them hurried as fast as they could, but another pulse from the sky stopped them. This time, Irene kept her eyes open and she looked around frantically, backing away from things the rest of them couldn’t see. Levi had collapsed to the ground and Cassandra helped him up, steadying him. The pulse stopped and Irene closed her eyes. 

Levi walked over to her and untied the piece of cloth he kept tied around his leg. He handed it to her and she opened her eyes, her gaze falling on him. She looked confused. “You can tie it around your eyes so you don’t have to look,” he explained. She nodded and muttered a thank you before doing just that. She was perfectly capable of adjusting to the lack of sight and walked around just fine.

Reaching a bridge, they stopped to look at something being hurled down from the Breach. “ _Shit_ ,” Levi muttered under his breath. He spoke too soon. Another pulse was sent down from the Breach, striking the bridge. It collapsed under them and they went tumbling to the ground. Levi hit his head and groaned. He saw Irene scramble to rip off her blindfold and jump to her feet, surveying their surroundings. 

Something was coming up from the ground. _A demon_. Cassandra pulled out her sword and shield. “Stay behind me!” She yelled. Levi scrambled to his feet and saw another demon spawning from the ground. 

He looked around and saw a set of daggers laying on the ground. He made eye contact with Irene and she nodded. They sprung into action, Levi grabbing the daggers and turning to attack the demon. Irene was able to cast her magic without a staff and was perfectly content doing so, casting barriers and protection spells, occasionally channeling lightning to shock a demon.

When the fight was over Cassandra pointed her sword at him. “Drop your weapon,” she said. 

Irene walked over and interjected. “If you’re going to lead us through a demon infested valley, he’s going to need a weapon, and you’re going to need to trust us.” 

Cassandra didn’t take her eyes off of him. “Give me one good reason why I should trust either of you,” she said coldly.

“Because our lives are on the line,” Irene retorted.

“And so is everyone else’s,” Levi added on. Cassandra sighed and lowered her sword.

“You’re right. I cannot protect both of you.” She turned and continued to lead the way, the twins soon following her. 

* * *

The closer they got to the Breach, the more demons and spirits they faced. Cassandra had given them elixirs to use. Luckily no one needed them. 

When they finally reached their destination, the sounds of fighting could be heard. Soon they saw a group fighting off demons next to a rift. Levi and Cassandra joined the fight, taking down as many demons as they could as Irene threw out healing spells. 

The fight was soon over and a man was grabbing his hand, holding it up to the rift. The rift reacted to the mark and soon closed up. Irene ran over and hugged him, whispering something that sounded like ‘they’re gone.’ She released him and Levi looked over to the elf that had grabbed him. 

“What did you do?” He asked. 

“ _I_ did nothing, the credit is yours,” the elf said. He explained that the mark could close rifts and potentially close the big Breach in the sky. 

“Good to know! Here I thought we’d be ass deep in demons forever,” a dwarf said, approaching the twins. “Varric Tethras. Rogue, storyteller, and occasionally, a welcome tag along.” The dwarf, now known as Varric, added a wink onto the end. He seemed fun, good with a crossbow too. Cassandra didn’t seem to like him though. 

“Are you with the Chantry or...?” Levi asked. The elf laughed at that.

“Was that a serious question?” He asked. 

Varric cut in. “Technically I’m a prisoner, just like you,” he said. 

Cassandra rolled her eyes. “I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine. Clearly, that is not needed anymore.”

Varric laughed. “Yet, here I am. Lucky for you, considering current events.”

She rolled her eyes. “Nice crossbow you have there,” Levi said in an attempt to switch topics. 

He beamed and looked back at the crossbow. “Isn’t she? Bianca and I have been through a lot together.”

Irene stifled a laugh. “You named your crossbow Bianca?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Of course, and she’ll be great company in the valley.”

Cassandra scoffed. “Absolutely not! You’re help here is done—”

“Have you _been_ in the valley, Seeker? You’re soldiers aren’t in control anymore. You need me.”

She scoffed and walked away. “My name is Solas, if introductions are in order,” the elf said. “I am pleased to see you two still live.” 

“What he means to say is that he kept those marks from killing you while you two slept!” Varric said. 

Irene nodded in thanks and went back to keeping her eyes shut. “You know a lot about the fade and the marks, then?” Solas nodded. “What about my sister? What’s wrong with her eyes?” Levi asked. 

Solas contemplated for a second. “I don’t know. She reacted differently. I’m still trying to figure it out,” he explained. Levi nodded, a pang of sadness going through his heart. 

“I think it’s time we head down to the forward camp,” Cassandra said. The group agreed and they started their trek. 

* * *

Making it to the forward camp was easy enough. Leliana had made it safely and was talking to a Chancellor. 

When they approached, the Chancellor soured at the sight of the twins. “As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take these criminals to Val Royeaux to face execution.” Irene groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Cassandra stifled a laugh but upon looking at the Chancellor scoffed. Varric nudged Levi. “Here we go,” he muttered, obviously preparing for a show. 

“Order _me_ ? You are a glorified Clerk. A _bureaucrat_.” The Chancellor stammered as she pointed at him with a glare.

“And you are a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry,” he tried. Leliana waved her hand.

“We serve the most holy.” Levi could tell she was trying her best to be patient. Cassandra on the other hand was getting agitated.

“Justinia is _dead!_ We must elect someone to take her place.”

“Isn’t closing the breach the more pressing matter?” Irene asked. The Chancellor turned to them with a glare.

“ _You_ brought this upon us,” he seethed. Irene rolled her eyes but backed off.

Cassandra stepped forward to block them from view. “Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless.” She sighed and shook her head.

“We can stop this before it’s too late.” 

“How?” The Chancellor asked.

“We _must_ get to the temple, it’s the quickest way,” she proposed.

Leliana stepped forward and pointed to the mountains. “But not the safest way,” she added on. “Our forces can create a distraction while we go through the mountains.”

“We lost contact with an _entire_ squadron on that path, it’s too risky,” Cassandra retorted. 

The Chancellor shook his head. “Look, call this off now.” 

Whatever he was going to add on was cut off as another pulse from the Breach set off the marks. This time the pain wasn’t that bad, and Levi and Irene were able to handle it. Cassandra walked over to them.

“It’s up to you two.”

They stared at each other for a moment before Irene spoke up. “We charge through. It doesn’t matter if it’s dangerous for us, we won’t live long enough for your _trial_.”

Irene and Levi shared a sad look for a moment. They both understood the severity of their situation. Neither of them had particularly _good_ luck. If their marks didn’t kill them first, then the demons or Breach was. Hell, maybe even someone else would kill them out of revenge or concern for their safety. 

Cassandra nodded and said something to Leliana before walking off. The Chancellor was saying something as well, but neither of them listened. They knew what they had to do and it’s all they could think of.

* * *

Getting through the valley was easy enough once Levi got the hang of sealing rifts. With the helpful eye of Irene they were able to get rid of the demons faster. As Levi sealed off the last rift, a man ran up to meet them.

“Lady Cassandra! You managed to seal the rift. Well done,” the man said. 

Upon seeing him, Irene nudged Levi, keeping a careful eye on the man. “I know him. Well, he seems familiar, at least,” she whispered into his ear. Levi nodded and made a curious face.

“Where from?”

“Kirkwall, I think. He’s got to be important. No one comes from Kirkwall and ends up boring or forgetful.”

They looked back at the man as Cassandra approached him and sighed. “Do not congratulate me, Commander,” she said. _Ah, a commander_. “This is the prisoners’ doing.”

The man nodded and averted his attention to the twins. “Is it? I hope they’re right about you two. We lost a lot of men trying to get you here,” he said. 

Levi concealed a mournful look and said, “I can’t promise anything, but I’ll try my best.”

“That’s all we can ask,” the Commander said, sounding genuine. He turned back to Cassandra. “The way to the temple should be clear. Leliana will meet you there.”

“Then we should move. Give us time, Commander,” Cassandra said, brandishing her sword. 

The Commander nodded and turned to the rest of the group. “Maker watch over you, for all our sake’s.” His tone was serious but his face showed concern, like he was talking to an old friend. He probably was. This group seems to know each other well.

_Best move forward_ , Levi thought before joining the rest of the group, jumping down into the barren land.

If Levi could describe it, he’d describe it as having a nightmare that you used to frequently have as a young child but as an adult. He tensed as they talked about what happened and how they found the twins. Irene put an encouraging hand on his shoulder and he shook off the bad feelings. _Be brave_.

When they finally reached the temple, everyone froze. Irene and Levi carefully stepped to the railing and looked out over it. Fear wracked their bodies at seeing the rift that led to the Breach. Cassandra was talking with Leliana who had just arrived, but they couldn’t pay attention. Irene was staring right at it and some part of Levi worried that it’d make her eyes worse, but he shrugged it off. 

He startled when Cassandra appeared before them. “This is your chance to end this. Are you two ready?” She asked. 

The twins looked at each other before nodding. “I’ll try, but I don’t know if I can reach it, much less seal it,” Levi said. 

“Then we’ll find a safe way down for you two,” she said before breaking off, commanding the others to help and get ready to seal the rift.

As they made their way down, a loud and condescending voice sounded out. Irene closed her ears as flashes of green emitted from her eyes. Levi wrapped an arm around her shoulder and helped to move her forward.

“What are we hearing?” Cassandra asked, warily. 

“At my guess, the person who created this whole thing,” Solas responded, scanning the area. He sounded so calm, Levi envied him. 

They continued their trek down before Varric started to get antsy. “You know this stuff is red lyrium, Seeker,” he said, shying away from the gatherings of red lyrium.

“I see it, Varric.” They launched into a conversation about it, Varric sounding angry. _He must have a bad past with this stuff_ , he noted.

That’s when they heard it. A cry for help along with the voice. “That is Divine Justina’s voice!” Cassandra shouted. She sounded shocked and scared and Varric looked to her, worried.

They rushed to the Rift only to hear the cry again, this time followed by two other voices. The voices of Irene and Levi. “That was your voice. Most Holy called out to you, but..” She trailed off as another pulse worsened the marks. Irene and Levi held their ground, though. They were ready to go into the belly of the beast, no time dwindling on some pain. 

Just then a blur of light erupted from the rift and a vision played out before them. The moment their lives changed as they walked in on the _thing_ that was holding the Divine captive. “Kill the twins,” was all they heard before the scene ended and all the memories came back.

Cassandra charged angrily at them. “You _were_ there. Who attacked, and is the Divine...Was the vision true? What are we seeing?” Her flurry of questions were packed with anger and confusion. Levi still barely understood himself.

“We don’t remember,” Irene said for him. Her face was twisted into one of anger as well.

Solas explained that it was echoes of the past and that the rift is already closed, but opening it back up and sealing it properly could get rid of the Breach. “Opening it could attract attention from the other side, though,” he said.

“That means demons. Hold your ground! Get ready for a fight!” 

* * *

The fight was one that the twins never expected to survive. So long as Levis seals the rift they should be fine. The demon on the other hand…

Levi had never seen one like it. He required the combined efforts of every last one of them and when he was finally finished, Levi rushed to seal the fade. Irene had ran over and gripped his hand tightly, ignoring the pain in her eyes in favor of being with her brother. If they were going to go down, they were going to go down together. 

And they did. Well, they were _supposed_ to. As Levi finished sealing the rift it felt like there was another explosion as they both went tumbling to the ground. When he finally woke up, he didn’t wake up in eternal paradise or damnation. In fact, he was in a tiny living quarters in a bed, his sister on the other side of the room, sitting crossed legged on her own bed. Their wounds had been dressed and they were in fresh clothes.

“Not dead?” he whispered to her, examining his own hands to make sure he was real.

“Unfortunately not,” Irene responded. 

The door creaked and they saw a servant walk in. The servant dropped their stuff upon seeing the twins awake and started fussing. “Oh! I-I didn’t know you were awake, I swear!” They said, rushed.

“Don’t worry about it, we only—”

The servant dropped to their knees. “I beg your forgiveness and your blessing. I am but a humble servant.” Irene and Levi shared a confused look. “You are in Haven, my Lord and Lady. They say you saved us. The Breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand. It’s all anyone’s talked about for the last three days.” 

Levi realized that the mark on his hand didn’t hurt anymore, and he could control when it started up. He also noted that Irene’s eyes weren’t flashing randomly anymore, but she still looked around from time to time.

“Then the danger is over,” Irene said. If they are asleep for three days, surely things couldn’t have gotten worse. 

“The Breach is still in the sky, that’s what they say.” The servant suddenly rose to their feet, making their way to the door. “I’m certain Lady Cassandra would want to know you’re awake. She said at once.”

“And where is she?” Levi asked, rising out of bed on shaky legs. 

“In the Chantry with the Lord Chancellor. At once, she said,” they spoke one last time before rushing out the door. 

Irene gave him an amused shrug and stretched, standing up to join him.

“If we’re going to be treated like Orlesian nobles, then it is rather unfortunate we’re still alive,” Levi said, an entertained smirk on his face.

Irene laughed and shook her head. “Right you are.” They shared one last glance before walking out the door, prepared to face anything.

* * *

As Levi and Irene approached the door to the council room, they could hear loud arguments coming from the room. Irene rolled her eyes, immediately recognizing the voice of the Chancellor. Upon walking in, the Chancellor immediately grew cold. “Chain them! I want them prepared to travel to the capital for trial.”

Irene smirked and nodded at him. Levi shook his head and stood behind her. “Disregard that,” Cassandra said before turning to the Chancellor and saying, “leave us.” He shook his head and slowly approached the Seeker. 

“You walk a dangerous line, Seeker.”

“The Breach is stable but it is _still_ a threat. _I will not ignore it_.” Irene could tell that Cassandra was slowly losing her patience.

“We did everything we could to close the Breach. It almost killed us,” Levi said.

The Chancellor scoffed and turned to them. “Yet you _live_.” At that Levi had to grab Irene’s arm to make sure she didn’t go over there and show him just how angry she really was.

“Have a care, Chancellor,” Cassandra spoke through gritted teeth. “The Breach is not the only threat we face.”

Leliana spoke up. “ _Someone_ was behind the explosion of the conclave. Someone Most Holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others, _or_ have allies that yet live.” 

That was definitely an accusation. No one was happy here, obviously. _Leliana does make a point_ , Irene thought.

“ _I_ am a suspect?” The Chancellor was definitely not happy either. It amused Irene at seeing how riled up he was getting.

“ _You_ and many others,” Leliana said. 

“I am not the prisoner.” 

She heard Levi mumble out a stressed, “ _Maker_ ,” under his breath. 

“I heard the voices in the temple,” Cassandra said. “The Divine called to them for help.” Irene gave Cassandra a grateful look to which she responded with a small nod.

“So their survival? That _thing_ on his hand? All a coincidence?”

“ _Providence_. The Maker sent them to us in our darkest hour.”

Levi sucked in a breath. They had been called many things, had many rumors spread about them, but this had by far been the heaviest one. _Sent by the Maker?_

“So you’ve changed your mind about us?” Irene asked. 

“I was wrong. Perhaps I still am. I will not, however, pretend that you two are not exactly _what_ we needed _when_ we needed it.”

As Cassandra walked away to the back of the room, Leliana stepped forward again. “The Breach remains, and your mark is still our only hope of closing it.”

“This is _not_ for you to decide,” the Chancellor interjected. 

Suddenly Cassandra reappeared with a large book in hand. She slammed it down on the table, making a large _thud_ noise and causing Levi to flinch. They all sat there looking at it for a moment before Cassandra spoke up. 

“You know what this is, Chancellor? A writ from the Divine granting us the authority to act,” she spoke in a menacing tone. Realization dawned on the Chancellor’s face. “As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn.” 

The Chancellor started to back away as Cassandra slowly made her way to him. “We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order _with or without_ your approval.” 

He looked at everyone for a moment before scowling and walking out. The rest of them looked at each other for a moment before Leliana sighed and approached the book. 

“This is the Divine’s directive; rebuild the inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos. We aren’t ready, we have no leader. No numbers. And now, no Chantry support,” Leliana spoke, concern lacing the edges of her voice. Clearly she wasn’t very happy at Cassandra’s actions.

“But we have no choice,” Cassandra retorted. “We must act now. With _you_ at our side.” She turned to face the twins and they each looked at each other.

“What is the inquisition of old?” Levi asked, stepping out from behind Irene to study the cover of the book.

“It proceeded the Chantry. People banded together to restore order in a world gone mad,” Leliana explained but Irene already knew this. She had studied it for a month before abandoning the subject. Now she wishes she would’ve done more research.

“After, they laid down their banner and formed the Templar Order, but the Templars have lost their way,” Cassandra explained. “We need those who can do what must be done _united_ under a single banner once more.”

“But aren’t you still part of the Chantry?” Irene asked her. 

Cassandra laughed and shook her head. “Is that what you see?”

“The Chantry will take time to find a new Divine,” Leliana interjected. ‘And then it will wait for her directions.” 

“But _we_ cannot wait. So many Grand Clerics died at the Conclave. No, we are on our own. Perhaps forever.” There was a certain sadness to Cassandra’s voice that felt like a gut punch to Irene. 

_Focus, Irene_. “What happens if we refuse?”

“You can go if you wish,” Leliana said. 

“You should know that while some believe you two are chosen,” Cassandra started, “many still think you are guilty. The Inquisition can only protect you while with us.”

“We can also help you.”

Levi seemed to contemplate their words as he made brief eye contact with Irene. 

“It will not be easy if you stay, but you two _cannot pretend_ this has not changed you.”

Cassandra _does_ make a point. As Levi and Irene looked at each other, they made their minds up. “If you’re _truly_ trying to restore order…” Levi trailed off. 

“That is the plan,” Leliana said. 

“Help us fix this, before it’s too late.” Cassandra lent a hand out to Irene, Leliana doing the same to Levi. 

“I’d do anything to help,” Levi spoke before shaking Leliana’s hand. Irene nodded in agreement before clasping Cassandra’s arm. 

_This is it then._

* * *

Leliana and Cassandra had called in Cullen and a woman named Josephine Montilyet to view the writ. They all huddled around the book and discussed the contents before they reached a conclusion. Leliana headed off to go work out the finer details as everyone continued talking. 

The twins had been led outside to watch as Cullen hung the first Inquisition banner. The Chancellor soured and stormed off as Cassandra approached. And as the new council stood on the steps, the flag unfurled behind them as the Breach glowed before them.

  
Irene and Levi looked at each other as grins spread across their faces. _Oh yeah, this was going to be one hell of a story_.


	2. Of Mages and Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now part of the Inquisition, Levi and Irene set out to make an alliance with the mages. Not everything goes to plan.

Being a part of the Inquisition was... something else. Between all the meetings, scrambling for alliances, dealing with the Chantry, sealing rifts, killing demons, worrying about the Breach killing everyone…

No, none of that. Levi has to think on the bright side. The Inquisition has been something, but it’s been good. They’ve met some interesting people along the way, made friends all over Thedas. 

Irene is getting better. Levi thanks the Maker everyday for that. She’s learned how to cope with the things she’s seen. Solas says it’s bits of the Fade bleeding over into real life. Sera thinks he’s full of himself.

Now all they had to do was seal up the big Breach in the sky. Yep, simple. 

“Maybe we should go with the Templars,” Irene said. Right, they were supposed to be deciding who should help with sealing the Breach. Mages or Templars.

Levi shook his head. “Mages are our best bet. You’re a mage yourself, Irene. You of all people should be against going to the Templars.”

“ _ You’re _ not a mage, though.”

“Well I know what the Templars do to mages!” Levi yelled. Irene tensed up before sighing and walking towards her desk. He collapsed onto the chair and looked over to her. “Listen, I’m sorry. We both don’t have the fondest memories of Templars. I shouldn’t have lashed out like that.”

Irene waved her hand and gave him a small smile. “It’s fine. Let’s just settle on mages, okay?” Levi stiffly nodded his head before averting his gaze to the floor. They sat in silence for a moment before he heard the rustling of papers as Irene started reading her new book. 

There was a knock at the door. “Come in,” the twins said in unison. Cassandra walked in and motioned for them to follow her. 

“I hope you two have made your decision,” she said as they walked down to the war room. They nodded as Cassandra opened the door. Josephine, Cullen, and Leliana grew quiet as the twins walked in. It was always awkward when that happened, like Levi was walking in on close friends trying to have dinner.

They gathered around the table as Josephine grabbed her papers. “Have you two reached a decision?” Leliana asked. 

“We go with the mages,” Irene said. Cullen sighed a little but nodded. 

“We’ll need a way in…”

* * *

After a brief moment of bickering and compromising, the council came to their decision. Levi and Irene prepared for their journey, Levi convincing Cassandra, Sera, and Iron Bull to join them. 

The five of them set out to Redcliffe Castle, Cassandra and Irene discussing the attack plan while Levi, Bull, and Sera joked around, at one point even having a race to see who could climb the side of the mountain fastest (Sera totally won). 

As they arrived at the gates, Levi noticed a familiar green glow. The shouts of people could be heard and he groaned.  _ Great, another rift _ , he thought to himself. 

But as they neared the rift, something was off. They made quick work to seal it but it felt like sealing it made things only worse. “What  _ was _ that?” He asked.

“We can’t be sure what these rifts could do. This one appeared to alter time around it,” Cassandra said. Levi sighed and made a mental note to look out for those rifts.

“Something is wrong here,” Irene announced to the group. Levi could feel her unease and it only unnerved him more. 

A woman shouted for the gates to be opened. They scrambled to do so and the twins led the group through. They were met with one of Leliana’s scouts, a serious look on his face. 

“We spread word that the Inquisition was coming, but no one here was expecting us,” he said.

“Not even Grand Enchanter Fiona?” Levi asked. The scout shook his head and shrugged.

“If she was, she hasn’t told anyone.”

That was odd. Irene nudged him and whispered “ _ See? _ ” To him. 

“We’ve arranged use of the tavern for negotiations.” Levi and Irene nodded.

Suddenly they were approached by a young man. “Agents of the Inquisition, my apologies!” He rushed out. “Magister Alexius is in charge now, but hasn’t yet arrived. He’s expected shortly. You can speak with the  _ former _ Grand Enchanter in the meantime.”

The group all gave each other suspicious looks. Cassandra put her hand on the hilt of her sword and nodded at the twins. They were led through Redcliffe, whispers of nearby villagers making him nervous. 

Eventually they arrived at the tavern to see Grand Enchanter Fiona ambling about in the back. She quickly turned at the sound of them.

“Welcome, agents of the Inquisition. What has brought you to Redcliffe?” She asked.

Levi made a confused face. “We’re here because of your invitation back in Val Royeaux.”

“You must be mistaken. I haven’t been to Val Royeaux since  _ before _ the Conclave.”

Irene stepped forward. “If it wasn’t you who invited us here, who was it?” She asked in a calm tone. Leave it to Irene to be diplomatic even when she’s utterly confused. 

“I...I don’t know. Now that you say it, I feel  _ strange _ …” She trailed off before quickly changing the subject. “Whoever...or whatever brought you here, the situation has changed. The free mages have already... _ pledged _ themselves to the service of the Tevinter Imperium.”

_ Tevinter? _ Levi could see the slightly amused look on Irene’s face. Of course  _ she _ would get a kick out of all of this. 

Cassandra was  _ not _ amused, however. “An alliance with Tevinter? Do you not fear all of Thedas turning against you?” She asked incredulously. 

“This right here is why you can’t trust mages,” Bull mumbled, quieting when Levi discreetly smacked him on the arm. Sera and Bull shared a look, probably agreeing on where they stand. 

Fiona sighed. “As one indentured to a magister, I no longer have the authority to negotiate with you.”

“Then who does?” Irene asked. It was as if magic that somebody burst through the door. Levi could already guess who it was.

“Welcome, my friends,” the man said in a booming voice. “I apologize for not greeting you earlier.” The man was followed by a younger looking boy with his head down. 

“Agents of the Inquisition, allow me to introduce Magister Gereon Alexius.”

Levi and Irene nodded at the magister in fake diplomacy. He gave Levi bad vibes (not  _ just _ because he was from Tevinter). 

“The Southern mages are under my command,” he explained. “And  _ you two _ are the Survivors, yes? The ones from the Fade?  _ Interesting _ .”

“If you’re leading the mages now, then let’s talk. I’m sure we can come to an  _ arrangement _ ,” Irene started. 

“It is always a pleasure to meet a reasonable woman.” Levi forced a tight smile, not liking the way he approached his sister. He knew deep down, though, that if Alexius tried anything Irene would literally snap him in half.

The magister beckoned them to sit with him. They looked at each other for a moment before Alexius turned his attention to the other young man. 

“Felix, would you send for a scribe, please?” He made quick eye contact with the twins and noticed their confused faces at Felix. “Pardon my manners. My son Felix, friends.” 

Felix walked over and gave a quick bow before walking off. Alexius diverted his attention back to Levi and Irene. “I am not surprised you are here. Containing the Breach is not a feat that many could even  _ attempt _ . There is no telling how many mages would be needed for such an endeavor.  _ Ambitious _ , indeed.”

“Does that mean you’ll lend your mages to our cause?” Levi asked, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table.

“There will have to be—” Alexius was cut off as Felix stumbled back into the room. They all stood upon seeing his pale face. Felix crumbled into Levi and fell to the floor. Felix caught himself on the table and steadied himself.

“My lord, I’m so sorry. Please forgive me,” Felix squeaked out. Alexius rushed to his side and quickly asked, “Are you alright?” 

Felix shook his head. “I’m fine, Father.”

“Come, I’ll get your powders.” He turned to the group. “Please excuse me, friends. We will have to continue this another time,” he said in a too cheery tone. “Fiona, I require your assistance back at the castle.”

The three of them walked out leaving the agents confused. After a moment, Levi snapped out of it and read the note Felix had carefully placed in his hand. 

“What is that?” Cassandra asked. Irene walked over and read over his shoulder. 

“It says, ‘Come to the Chantry. You are in danger.’” He said.

Irene smirked and let out a small laugh. “I like that kid.”

“He’s definitely smart for causing whatever  _ scene _ that was. I think it’s worth investigating,” Bull said.

Levi nodded and stuffed the note in his pocket. They made their way to the Chantry, Levi and Irene quietly talking about the possibilities of this meeting. Could it be another set up?

The group paused at the doors of the Chantry, their gazes flicking between each other. ‘What are we waiting for?” Sera asked. Levi shrugged and opened the doors.

They were met with an  _ interesting _ scene. A man who was definitely not Felix was smashing in the heads of darkspawn in front of a rift. Once the last demon was down he turned his head and smiled at the twins.

“Good! You’re finally here! Now help me close this, would you?” 

Levi and Irene looked at each other before she laughed and launched herself into battle, Levi and the others following. Bull and Cassandra charged in and knocked out most of the darkspawn, Sera picking them off from the sidelines. As Levi approached the rift, he caught a glimpse of the man sending off a spark of electricity. The man looked over and winked at Levi. 

Levi’s heat stuttered in his chest. He shook off the feeling but the moment he focused back in he was knocked off his feet by a Lesser Terror. He heard the combined snickers of Sera and Irene. 

His head erupted in pain as he saw the darkspawn approaching him. Luckily Irene took him out as the man approached him. He looked down at Levi and smirked before offering him a hand. Levi took it and pulled himself up, getting back into fighting. 

As he sealed the rift Irene stood beside him as she put up a protection barrier. 

“Get distracted? Do you think he’s hot?” She asked smugly and he groaned.

“You’re one to talk,” he mumbled. 

Once the rift was sealed they gathered back up, dusting off and stretching their sore limbs. The man surveyed him as they waited for an introduction.

“Nice fighting, Herald,” he said. Levi rolled his eyes. “I must say that is  _ truly _ fascinating. How does that work, exactly?”

Levi gave him a confused look as he sat in silence. “You don’t even know, do you? You just wiggle your fingers, and boom! Rift closes,” the man laughed out.

“Who are you?” Levi asked instead.

“Ah, I’m getting ahead of myself again,” he muttered before bowing. “Dorian of House Pavus, most recently of Minrathous, how do you do?”

“Another Tevinter. Be cautious with this one,” Cassandra warned. 

Sera nodded quickly and sneered at Dorian. Must not help his case that he’s a mage.

“Suspicious friends you have here,” Dorian said with a smile. 

Irene jabbed at his side and leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Jackpot. Don’t you have a thing for ‘Vints?” Levi blushed and shook her off.

She extended a hand for Dorian to shake. “I’ve been to Tevinter a few times. I’m sure that’s where I recognize your voice. I think we met in Minrathous a year or two back,” Irene said.

Dorian made an ‘ah’ noise and smiled. “I think you’re right. You’re a Trevelyan, correct?”

“You remembered! That night was a blur, I think we got into a sword fight.”

“Granted it was all a show. Such are the ways of Minrathous.”

They shared a laugh while the rest of the group looked confused. Levi waved a hand at them, it was way too long of a story for the situation they were in.

An awkward cough from Cassandra got everyone back on task. “Magister Alexius was once my mentor, so my assistance should be valuable—As I’m sure you can imagine.”

“You’re betraying your mentor because…?”

“Alexius  _ was _ my mentor. Meaning he’s not any longer. Not for some time,” Dorian explained. Suddenly his voice grew serious. “Look, you must know there’s danger. That should be obvious even  _ without _ the note. Let’s start with Alexius claiming the allegiance of the mage rebels out from under you. Almost as if by  _ magic _ , yes? Which is  _ exactly right _ . To reach Redcliffe  _ before _ the Inquisition, Alexius distorted  _ time itself _ .”

That isn’t the craziest thing he’s heard. Irene had talked about the possibility of time magic for about a week. He just thought it was a theory though. “That doesn’t sound good. I hope that’s less dangerous than it sounds.”

“More.” Dorian’s face cast worried shadows and the reality of the situation set in.

“You don’t believe this, right? It’s  _ daft _ ,” Sera rushed out. Her nerves were making her visibility fidget and Levi placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Dorian shook his head. “The rift you just closed here? You saw how it twisted time around itself, sped some things up and slowed others down. Soon, there will be more like it, and they’ll appear further and further away from Redcliffe. The magic Alexius is using is  _ wildly _ unstable. And it’s unravelling the world.”

Levi shuddered as the twins looked at each other. “That’s a lot to take in,” he mumbled.

“You’re asking us to take a lot on faith,” Irene added on.

“I know what I’m talking about. I helped develop this magic,” Dorian explained coldly. “When I was still his apprentice, it was pure theory. Alexius could never get it to work.”

“And now it does work…” Irene said to herself, putting the clues together. Levi could see her brain trying to work it all out.

“Exactly. What I don’t understand is  _ why _ he’s doing it? Ripping time to shreds just to gain a few hundred lackeys?” 

“There’s more to it,” Irene said, still mumbling.

“He didn’t do it for them,” Felix said, all of a sudden walking in. He looked perfectly fine as well.

Dorian turned his attention to him. “Took you long enough. Is he getting suspicious?” He asked. 

Felix shook his head. “No, but I shouldn’t have played the illness card. I thought he wouldn’t be even letting me breathe alone for the rest of the day.”

He turned to the rest of the group and nodded at the twins. “My father’s joined a cult. Tevinter Supremacists. They call themselves ‘Venatori.’ And I can tell you that whatever he’s done for them is to get to _ you _ .” 

Levi and Irene sighed and let out an exasperated “ _ Great _ ,” at the same time. ‘Do you have any suggestions on how we should stop him?” Irene asked.

“You know you two are his target, Levi especially. Expecting the trap is the first step in turning it to your advantage.” Levi nodded. “I can’t stay in Redcliffe. Alexius doesn’t know I’m here, and I want to keep it that way for now. But whenever you’re ready to deal with him, I want to be there. I’ll be in touch,” Dorian explained.

He gave them a nod and a smile, Levi waving dumbly at him. As Dorian walked out the door he called over his shoulder, “Oh and Felix? Try not to get yourself killed? For my sake.”

“There are worse things than dying, Dorian.”

* * *

The trip back to Haven was exhausting. Levi and Irene had a lot on their minds. First,  _ time magic _ and then the  _ Tevinter supremacists _ . These two just couldn’t catch a break.

“At least Dorian  _ seems _ nice,” Irene said with a small smile.

“Yeah, he didn’t try to kill us. That’s already doing better than most,” Levi agreed.

Irene snickered. “Are you  _ sure _ there isn’t anything  _ else _ about him you may like?”

Levi shoved her shoulder as she erupted into a fit of laughter. Sera slowed down to match their pace.

“What? Does Trevy here have a crush?” She asked, grinning when Levi blushed. “You  _ so _ do! You really don’t have  _ any _ standards if you’re lusting after a  _ Tevinter _ man you just met.”

“Both of you,  _ quiet _ ,” he mumbled out through gritted teeth. That only caused them to laugh more. And here Levi thought  _ he _ was the troublemaker with Sera. 

* * *

Upon entering the war room, Cassandra was quick to relay the information they gathered to the other advisors. 

“We want the mages,” Irene said.

“We don’t have the manpower to take the castle! Either we find another way in, or give up this nonsense and go get the templars!” Cullen said sternly.

Irene sighed and massaged her temples, running low on sleep.  _ Men: pretty until they open their mouths _ . 

“Redcliffe is in the hands of a magister. This  _ cannot _ be allowed to stand,” Cassandra calmly added. 

Josephine shuffled pieces of paper on her board until she found what she was looking for. “The letter from Alexius asked for the Heralds of Andraste by name. It’s an  _ obvious _ trap,” she explained.

Levi sighed and walked up to the war table. “We can’t waste time fighting among ourselves. We  _ have _ to come to an agreement,” he said.

“A Tevinter magister  _ controls _ Redcliffe,  _ invites _ us to the castle to talk, and  _ some _ of us want to do _ nothing _ ,” Leliana said from her spot. 

Josephine rolled her eyes. “Not  _ this _ again.”

“Redcliffe Castle is one of  _ the most _ defensible fortresses in Ferelden. It has repelled  _ thousands _ of assaults,” Cullen said. “If you go in there, you’ll die. And we’ll lose the only means we have of closing these rifts. I won’t allow it.” 

Oh, so this is a  _ personal _ argument, not a Templar vs Mage argument. 

Leliana sighed. “And if we don’t even  _ try _ to meet Alexius, we lose the mages and leave a hostile foreign power  _ on our doorstep _ !”

“Even if we  _ could _ assault the keep, it would be for naught,” Josephine said. “An ‘ _ Orlesian _ ’ Inquisition’s army marching into Fereldan would provoke a  _ war _ . Our hands are tied.”

“Oh, Josie,” Leliana sighed. “Ever such a diplomat.”

“The Magister—” Cassandra tried before Cullen interrupted her.

“Has outplayed us.” 

“A house divided cannot stand. We must come to some sort of agreement before our Inquisition does just that,” Irene said.

The twins rolled their eyes. “We can’t just give up. There has to be something we can do,” Levi said.

Cassandra nodded in agreement. “We cannot accept defeat now. There must be a solution.” 

The council members looked at each other for a moment, all trying to think of another argument or solution. Finally, Irene looked to the advisors. 

“Other than the main gate, there’s  _ got _ to be  _ another way _ into the castle. A sewer? A water course? Something?” She asked.

Leliana thought for a moment before she perked up. “I think I know. There is a secret passage into the castle, an escape route for the family. It’s too narrow for our troops, but we could send agents through.”

Leave it to the Spymaster to know something she shouldn’t but is so useful.

“Too risky. Those agents will be discovered well before they reach the magister,” Cullen said.

She shook her head. “That’s why we need a distraction. Perhaps the people Alexius wants so badly?”

“Keep attention on the Trevelyans while we disable the magister’s defenses. It’s a gamble, but it might work,” he said thoughtfully. 

Suddenly the door burst open as a man and a scout walked in. “Fortunately, you’ll have help,” Dorian said. He nodded at the twins in greeting and Irene gave a happy wave back.

“This man says he has information about the magister and his methods, Commander,” the scout explained. Levi grinned and shook his head as Cullen waved off the scout. 

Dorian walked up to the war table and stood next to Levi. They shared a brief glance before Dorian turned his attention to the Commander.

“Your spies will never get past Alexius’ magic without my help. So if you’re going after him, I'm coming along.

“This plan puts you two in the most danger. I can’t order you to do this in good conscience,” Cullen said. “We can  _ still _ go after the templars if you’d rather not play the bait. It’s up to you.”

The twins shared a brief looked and whispered to each other for a moment. Irene looked over Levi’s shoulder to glance at Dorian before returning her attention back to the war table. “We’re in,” they said in unison.

The council members looked at each other as Irene put a knife through the table. 

First stop: Redcliffe Castle. Next stop: Sealing that damn breach for good.


	3. Redcliffe Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins arrive at Redcliffe with Dorian to dethrone Alexius, but bad things happen. Can Levi make it out sane?

Dorian, Irene, and Levi sat in their quarters discussing their attack plan. Halfway through they invited Bull and Sera in to form the group.

“Sera and Irene can sneak around, so they should branch off into the shadows to observe,” Levi suggested. 

“No way I’m letting you confront Alexius by yourself,” she argued. 

“He won’t be alone, he’s got me,” Dorian said. Irene snickered and set her book down. 

“That’s  _ worse _ .”

Levi kicked her as he collapsed on the bed. Sera kicked her legs over onto Bull’s lap as she giggled from the bench they were sat on. 

Irene laughed and picked her book back up, quickly zoning back in on the words. Levi ducked his head and caught a glimpse of the cover. Something Hightown? He didn’t know.

“Can we focus on the whole evil magister rewriting time thing again?”

There was a knock on the door. “Come in!” The twins yelled in unison. 

“Has anyone noticed that? The whole creepy talking at the same time thing?” Sera asked, pointing a finger at Levi and Irene. The twins shrugged. “Okay stop doing that!”

Cassandra walked in and regarded everyone in the room. “Leliana’s spies have started their trip to Redcliffe. Are you guys ready to go?” She asked.

Irene closed her book with a loud snap and turned to Levi.  _ “You’re the prime target, ‘Le. Are you sure you want to do this? I can’t lose you,” _ she mumbled in their native tongue.

“ _ I’m doing this, and I’ll be fine. We always come out of this stuff alive _ ,” he mumbled back.

They nodded and hopped out of Irene's bed. The others followed suit and trekked out of the room and down to the stables. Levi kicked up over onto the saddle and wrapped the reins around his hands. Irene fixed the bag to the back of the saddle and slid her book in.

“Be careful, don’t get yourselves killed. Cullen would  _ never _ recover if you didn’t come back,” Cassandra said as she helped with the horses.

“We’ll come back, don’t worry Cassandra,” he replied with a smile, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She sighed with a small smile before waving them off. The group made their way out of Haven and prepared for the worst. 

* * *

Redcliffe Castle. Here it is.

“It’s not too late for us both to confront Alexius,” Irene whispered to Levi. 

He shook his head and held her hand. “It’ll be fine. It’s just like Uncle William’s party that we crashed. Granted there were just sacrifices and not time magic.”

Irene shook her head and broke off from the group with Sera. Levi and Bull went in first with Sera, Irene, and Dorian trailing slowly behind. 

Levi was approached by two guards and a man. “Announce us,” he said in a stern voice.

“The Magister’s invitation was for Master and Mistress Trevelyan  _ only _ . The other will have to remain here.

“Where I go, he goes.”

The man squinted at Bull as Levi narrowed his eyes and waited for him. Eventually the man gave in and led them to the throne room.

As Levi climbed the stairs he saw Alexius lounging in the throne with Felix and Fiona off to the sides. 

“My Lord Magister, the agents of the Inquisition have arrived,” the man announced. Alexius stood from his chair and approached them.

“My friends,” he drawled. “It is so good to see you again!” He narrowed his eyes at Bull. “And your associate, of course,” he added on.

Bull gave a curt nod at the magister. “I’m sure we can work out some arrangement that is equitable to _ all _ parties,” Alexius said.

“Are we mages to have no voice in deciding our fate?” Fiona asked, her face contorting in anger.

“Fiona, you would not have turned your followers to my care if you did not trust me with their lives.”

Levi crossed his arms and smiled. “Perhaps we should include her. If the Grand Enchanter wants to be part of these talks, then I welcome her as a guest of the Inquisition” he said, turning his smile to Fiona.

“Thank you,” she said.

Alexius turned and walked back to the throne. He sat down and regarded the agents. “The Inquisition needs mages to close the Breach, and I have them. So, what shall you offer in exchange?” He asked.

“Nothing at all. I’m going to take the mages and leave. Plus, I already know what I need to know,” Levi said, his tone turning condescending.

“And how do you imagine you’ll accomplish such a feat?”

“He knows  _ everything _ , Father,” Felix said, turning to the magister.

“Felix, what have you done?” Alexius’ tone turned cold.

Levi nodded towards Felix. “Your son is concerned that you’re involved in something terrible.”

Alexius scowled. “So speaks the  _ thief _ . Do you think you can turn my son against me?” He asked. 

Suddenly Alexius was standing up. Levi heard a slight shift from the darkness, presumably Sera and Irene readying their weapons.

“You walk into  _ my _ stronghold with your  _ stolen _ mark—A gift you don’t even understand—And think  _ you’re _ in control?” Alexius asked. He shook his head. “You’re nothing but a mistake.”

Levi wasn’t going to let his words affect him. Instead, he walked forward. “What do you know about the Divine’s death?” He challenged.

“It was the Elder One’s moment, and you were unworthy even to stand in his presence.”

_ A name. Not a real one, but it’s a start.  _

“Father, listen to yourself! Do you know what you sound like?” Felix asked, approaching his father.

There were footsteps from the side. “He sounds  _ exactly _ like the sort of villainous cliché everyone expects us to be,” Dorian said, appearing from behind a column.

The magister seemed to sour at seeing his old apprentice. “Dorian.” His tone was monotonous as he regarded the man. “I gave you a chance to be a part of this. You turned me down.”

Levi shook his head.  _ This guy is crazy.  _

“The Elder One has power you would not believe. He will raise the Imperium from it’s own ashes,” Alexius droned on.

_ Definitely a part of a supremacist cult _ .

“So, that’s who you serve? The one who killed the Divine. Is he a mage as well?” Levi asked. 

“Soon he will become a  _ god _ .”

Levi and Dorian rolled their eyes as Bull crossed his arms.

“He will make the world bow to mages once more. We will rule from the Boeric Ocean to the Frozen Seas.

Does this guy ever stop talking? At least they’re getting  _ some _ information from him.

Fiona stepped forward. “You  _ can’t _ involve my people in this!”

“Alexius, this is  _ exactly _ what you and I talked about  _ never _ wanting to happen!” Dorian said, trying to reason with the crazed magister. “Why would you support this?”

In the background Levi could hear the faintest sound of a blade slicing through skin and the muffled drop of a body. He smiled as the plan started in motion.

“Stop it, Father. Give up the Venatori, let the Southern Mages fight the Breach, and let’s  _ go home _ ,” Felix begged.

Alexius turned, his face wrinkled as his eyebrows knitted together in concern. “No! It’s the only way, Felix. He can save you!”

“The Elder One promised! If I undo the mistake at the Temple…” He trailed off. He scowled upon looking at Levi.

Felix shook his head. “I’m going to die. You need to accept that,” he said.

“Seize them, Venatori! The Elder One demands this man’s life!” Alexius shouted.

The open groans of the rest of the Venatori falling to the ground startled Alexius. Leliana’s spies appeared as Sera and Irene came out behind Alexius, Sera on his left with her bow pointing at him and Irene on his right with her staff ready in hand.

Levi winked at Irene and she smiled back. “Your men are dead, Alexius,” he called out, gesturing to the bodies on the stone.

Alexius stammered for a moment before glaring at him. “You...are a mistake! You never should have existed!” He said.

The magister’s hand glowed green and blue as an amulet floated above his hand. Sera and Irene backed up as Irene prepared a barrier.

“No!” Dorian called out, pointing his staff as he counteracted the spell. The magic hit Alexius and he dropped the amulet, a portal blasting open and causing everyone to fall and stumble back. 

Suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

When Levi’s vision came swarming back in, he was in a flooded room, Venatori rushing in at the noise. “Blood of the Elder One!” One cursed, brandishing their weapon. The two Venatori rushed towards Levi and Dorian.

Levi was quick to dodge the attack and fight back. Off to his side he saw Dorian bash his staff into the Venatori’s head.

Once the zealots were dead, they caught their breath as Dorian looked around. 

“Displacement? Interesting…” he mumbled to himself, fiddling with a ring on his hand. “It’s probably not what Alexius intended. The Rift must have moved us...to what? The closest confluence of arcane energy?”

Dorian crouched in the water and sloshed it around, feeling around on the ground. “The last thing I remember, we were in the castle hall. But this feels...familiar. Like we didn’t leave.”

He stood up, a curious look on his face. “Let’s see. If we’re still in the castle, it isn’t...But of course! It’s not simply  _ where _ , it’s when!”

_ Shit _ . How could they be in the future?

“Alexius must’ve used the amulet as a focus. It moved us through time!”

Levi shook his head, worry taking over his face. How much could’ve changed? He sighed. 

“Did we go forward in time or back, and how far?” Levi asked, looking around the room. 

“Those are  _ excellent _ questions. We’ll have to find out, won’t we?” Dorian said, trailing across the room. “Let’s look around, see where the rift took us . Then we can figure out how to get back...if we can.”

Levi huffed out a breath and ran his hand through his hair, pulling it up into a small bun. “Let’s do this then,” he mumbled.

“Right behind you.”

Levi and Dorian walked around the room doing their best to avoid the red lyrium growing on the walls and floor. He rummaged through the sacks and found a key. “A-ha!” He said, walking towards the gate and unlocking it. 

They must be in the prison ward of the castle. He groaned at seeing more water they had to wade through. “You know my past has put me through a lot. I’ve seen and done some things, but this has  _ got _ to be the worst night of my life,” he called back to Dorian.

Dorian chuckled. “At least you’re not alone.” 

He hummed and climbed up the stairs. He opened the door and looked at the two sets of stairs leading to, you guessed it, more doors. 

“Left?” Dorian asked. Levi shrugged and took the left., careful to not touch the red lyrium that was so tempting.

When they opened the door they found two large clusters of red lyrium in the center of the cells. 

“Alexius has really made a mess of the place,” Dorian muttered.

“I haven’t seen this part of the castle yet,” Levi said.

“It was covered in the tackiest carvings of wolves and dogs I’d ever seen. This is not an improvement,” he answered. Levi laughed and rummaged through another chest.

To Levi’s dismay, there was nothing. The pair headed back downstairs and up the right set of stairs. They walked through the corridors and into a large platform, seeing two guards at opposite ends.

Dorian and Levi quickly took them out and rooted around their clothes. “What are they guarding?” Levi asked out into the open air. Dorian shrugged and opened the door on the right. They walked through the different corridors into the lower cells, Levi pausing and gripping his dagger tightly as he heard the faint mutterings of someone.

Levi was not prepared for the sight he was met with when he opened the last door. Sera was huddled in a cell, red lyrium growing from the walls, turning her eyes a faint red.

He rushed to open the gate and she froze when she saw him.

“No, no, no! You can’t be here! You’re dead, and they don’t come back!” She cried, her voice distorted by the lyrium. 

“It’s all right, Sera. I’m alive, I’m here to help you,” he whispered, coaxing her out from the corner. 

“Alexius used time magic and accidentally sent us into the future. If we can get back to the present we can stop him,” Dorian tried.

“Talk sense or shut it! I can’t think about him,” she spat.

Levi sighed and pushed back the tears that were threatening to fall. “It’s really me, I promise. Look, we’re going to end this and get you out of here. Does that help?”

She nodded her head. “The day you died, I ran out of arrows making them pay. Then it didn’t matter anymore.” Her voice was meek as she recounted that day. “He’s got demons and gods and...I’ve got a bow. And I just want them to hurt!” 

Tears trickled down her face and she brushed them away. “If you’re really here, then I’ll friggin’ die to spit in their faces,” she said, walking out of the cell to quickly hug him.

Sera nodded at them and Dorian handed her a bow he found in the chest. She mumbled out a thanks before following them back to the other cells. When they opened the door, they found Bull in another cell.

Sera opened it as Levi prepared another speech. Bull turned and his eyes widened. “You’re not dead? You’re supposed to be dead. There was a burn on the ground and everything.”

“That’s what I thought too, Bull,” Sera mumbled.

“Alexius didn’t kill us, his spell sent us through time to this future,” Dorian explained.

Levi took a breath as he looked at his friend. This wasn’t the same Bull that excitedly killed dragons or raced through the Hinterlands with him. This Bull was broken, and he hated every bit about it.

“Well, it’s  _ my _ present. And in my  _ past _ I definitely saw you both die,” He said.

“It’s really me, and we’re going to fight Alexius and make him pay.”

He groaned as he walked out of the cell, nodding at Sera. “Why? You want to see what other tricks he’s learned?”

“If we find him, we might be able to get back to the past and stop all this before it happens. Exciting, yes?” Dorian explained, leaning against the bars of the cell.

“Alexius isn’t the one you need to worry about. It’s his ‘Elder One.’ He killed the Empress of Orlais and used the confusion to launch an invasion of the South. The army was all demons. You ever fought a demon army? I don’t recommend it.”

Levi was at a loss for words. “Well...shit.” 

Sera slightly laughed, those it was weak. “Yep, same old Trevy.”

“Let’s move then. No time like the present,” Bull called out from over his shoulder as he picked up a heavy axe from the corner. Sera rushed over and hugged him, letting out a small sniffle.

“Let’s punch this asshole where it hurts,” she said, regaining composure and charging out of the room. “Alexius locked himself in his stuffy throne room. That’s where he’ll be.”

They made their way back to the platform and walked through the opposite door. Levi led them down the steps and into another set of lower cells. Sera riffled through piles of containers and grabbed anything useful while he explored.

“Over here!” Bull called out. Levi rushed to a cell covered in red lyrium and froze at what Fiona had become.

“You’re alive...How? I saw you...disappear...into the rift,” Fiona croaked out. Her entire lower half was encased in a cluster of lyrium and she leaned her head against the wall.

“I don’t understand. What happened to you?” He stammered. She explained how she had been around the stuff for too long and Levi’s heart broke.

“Can you tell us the date? It’s very important,” Dorian asked.

Fiona thought for a moment before answering. “Harvestmere… 9:42 Dragon.”

“We’ve missed an  _ entire _ year…”

Levi nodded at Fiona before turning to the rest of the group. “We’ve got to get out of here and back to the past,” he said.

“Please...stop this from ever happening. Your spymaster, Leliana. She is here. Find her,” Fiona called out. They walked out as Sera fidgeted.

“Makers tit’s… Not Leliana...” she mumbled.

* * *

They made their way into the guards’ barracks and rummaged around, searching for anything that might help them. He picked up a piece of paper that had a prayer to ‘the new god’ written on it. It made him feel sick.

“Levi! I’m out of lockpicks, you think you can get this open?” Sera called from the other side of the room. He jogged over and crouched before the door. He pulled out the lockpick set he had and started twisting at the lock. After a few seconds they heard a click and he opened the door. Sera walked around the room but all they found were small chests of a few pieces of gold and tattered uniforms. 

“Bullocks,” she mumbled before leaving the room. Levi did one last sweep and then went back into the main room. 

Dorian nodded his head at a set of stairs. Levi shrugged and led the group up them. The moment he crossed the threshold it felt like the air changed. Something bad had happened here. Sera opened the first door and shuddered at the sight of tortue devices. Bull pulled her away and redirected her attention to a sack at the corner of the hallway. 

They must have known exactly what those devices could do. Levi’s stomach turned at that thought.

He pushed through and continued down the hallway, speeding up when he heard a voice and then a loud smack. He burst through the door with the others in tow, pausing when they saw Leliana. Or what was left of her.

She was chained up with a Venatori threatening her. Her face had become pale and sunken in and Levi almost threw up. 

As the guard turned around, Leliana latched her legs around his neck and squeezed. She didn’t stop until they heard the all too loud crack. Levi was quick to recover the keys from the body and get her out of those cuffs.   
  


“You’re alive?” She asked, staring at him in bewilderment. 

“You should be safe now,” he mumbled, tossing the cuffs to the other side of the room.

“Forget ‘safe.’ If you came back from the dead, you need to do a lot better than ‘safe.’ You need to end this.” She rubbed at her wrists before her eyes set on him.

“Do you have weapons?” She asked. He nodded. “Good. The Magister’s probably in his chambers.” 

Leliana walked across the room and rooted around in a chest. 

“You...aren’t curious how we got here?” Dorian asked. He raised an eyebrow at Levi but he shrugged.

“No.” She fixed her bow and arrows to her back and rejoined the group. Sera waved at her and she waved back.

Dorian made a move to talk but Levi put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. 

“I take it you haven’t found the other one yet?” Leliana said. 

The other one? Other what…? Wait. Irene! She was there but she hadn’t been transported. 

“She’s here?” Levi asked eagerly. 

Sera sucked in a breath. “She was originally in the cells with us. She hadn’t spoken a word for about a month, so broken up about your death. Then she got the balls to fight back. One day she got into an argument with one of the little ‘Vints and he tried to fight her. She killed him with her bare hands. Haven’t seen her since.”

Sera’s story sounded just like Irene. “We have to find her.”

Leliana led them out of the room. “She should be just down this hallway.”

He held his breath as Bull opened the door. Sure enough, there she was. Chained up to the wall by her hands and neck, a scar healing on her face. 

Levi rushed through the door and collapsed at Irene’s feet, immediately pushing the hair out of her face and worrying over him.

“I told them...could still feel that you were there. What took you so long, Le?” Her voice was hoarse as she forced the words out, a small smile tugging at her lips. Sera ran over with the keys and started unlocking the cuffs. 

Once she was out, Irene fell into him and started sobbing. She was speaking nonsense into his shoulder, but he let her. 

“I fought until I couldn’t. R-ran out of energy. We all did. You were dead.”

“I know, I know. We weren’t dead, Alexius slipped up and sent us into the future. I’m going to make him  _ pay _ , I swear.”

Levi helped her stand up. She looked at the others and started laughing through the tears. Sera and her embraced as Bull patted her back. “I  _ knew _ you were tough shit, Irene,” Bull said, Sera agreeing.

“Hey, looks like the gang's all back together. Plus, we got the hot twin back,” Sera announced.

“Why, thank you,” Levi said.

“I was talking about Irene.”

They all laughed before handing Irene a staff. “It’s not as good as mine, but it’ll do.”

* * *

The group explored the castle looking for Alexius. Everyone was still rather strong despite their circumstances. The pent up rage probably did wonders.

When they stumbled into the courtyard, Dorian and Levi took a step back.

“The Breach, it’s... _ everywhere _ !” Levi exclaimed, his eyes wide as he studied the sky.

“This  _ Elder One _ and his Venatori are apparently the ones who opened the Breach,” Bull explained. They didn’t have enough time to talk as another rift opened in front of them.

Levi fought through and did his best to seal all the rifts as fast as he could. There was one everywhere he looked.

What could be worse than that? The damn door. Deep down he knew getting to Alexius wouldn’t be easy, but he still didn’t expect the crazy magister to decide on that door.

After finding five different red lyrium shards (Irene’s fade eye helping), Dorian had the bright idea to try them on the door. And you know what? It worked.  _ Damn the man _ .

Alexius was there, waiting for them behind the door. He stood with his head hung low and his back to them. “Coward,” Irene mumbled. Sera and Leliana drew their bows as Levi and Dorian approached him.

“It’s over, Alexius,” Levi called out.

“So it is.” Alexius drew in a breath. “I knew you would appear again. Not that it would be now, but I knew I hadn’t destroyed you.  _ My final failure _ .”

Dorian shook his head. “Was it worth it? Everything you did to the world? To yourself?” He asked.

“It doesn’t matter now. All we can do is wait for the end,” Alexius responded rather calmly.

“We can stop this from happening, it can be undone,” Levi said. Alexius only chuckled.

“The irony that you should appear now, of all the possibilities,” he said. “All that I fought for, all that I betrayed, and what have I wrought? Ruin and Death. There is nothing else. The Elder One comes; for me, for you, for all of us.”

As Alexius took a breath there was a groan from the man beside him. Leliana had grabbed him by the shoulder and held a knife to his throat. Alexius cried out, “Felix!”

“That’s  _ Felix _ ? Maker’s Breath, Alexius, what have you done?” Dorian said, his face contorted in anger. 

Alexius shook his head and pointed at his son. “He would have  _ died _ , Dorian! I  _ saved _ him.” He turned his attention to Leliana. “Please, don’t hurt my son, I’ll do anything you ask.”

_ This could work _ . “Hand over the amulet, and we let him go,” Levi bargained. 

“Let him go, and I swear you’ll get what you want,” he pleaded.

“I want the world back,” Leliana stated before slicing the dagger through Felix’s throat. 

Alexius cursed as he stared baffled at the body. He screamed out “No!” And let out a burst of magic. 

Levi and the others drew their weapons as Alexius turned to them.  _ Didn’t work then _ . 

Alexius launched himself at Levi but a quick defensive spell from Dorian knocked him back. They looked at each other before diving into battle.

Everyone worked together to defeat Alexius. Irene stayed in the back and acted as defense, casting healing spells and spirit barriers to protect Levi and Bull who fought up front. 

The fight was far from over. Halfway through multiple rifts opened in the middle of the room as Alexius casted a barrier around himself. 

“Levi, seal those rifts! I’ll work on this bastard’s barrier!” Irene called out as she blasted the barrier with various spells.

Levi nodded as he sealed the last rift and charged at Alexius. He dodged his staff and spun, slicing Alexius’s arm with a dagger. And as Dorian sent out a wave of lightning, Alexius crumbled to the floor, his body going limp. 

The group caught their breath as Dorian crouched at his feet. “He wanted to die, didn’t he? All those lies he told himself. He lost Felix long ago and didn’t even notice it. Oh, Alexius...” He murmured, plucking the amulet from him. Dorian slid his fingertips down the magister’s face and shut his eyelids. Levi shook his head and stood with him. 

Sera spat on Alexius’ body as the two walked away. “I know you cared for him,” Levi said. 

“Once he was a man to which I compared all others. Sad, isn’t it?”

Levi hated seeing Dorian this way. This man he’s known for barely a month. He couldn’t stand the frown on his face.

He shook himself out of it as Dorian started talking again. “This is the amulet he used before. I think it’s the same one we used in Minrathous. That’s a relief,” he explained, holding the amulet up to the light.

He motioned for Levi to follow as they made their way back to the group. “Give me an hour to work out the spell he used, and I should be able to reopen the rift.”

Leliana ran up to them, a serious look on her face. “An hour? That’s impossible! You must go now!” She said.

Suddenly, there was a loud rumble as the floor shook. A darkspawn screamed and rattled the walls. Everyone braced as Irene’s eyes started flashing. “It’s happening! He’s here!” She shouted over the ruckus. 

“Who?” Levi shouted back.

“The Elder One,” Leliana whispered, looking back at Levi.

“You’ve got to get your ass out of here, now!” Sera called out. Her and Bull shared a look, their eyes filling with tears before nodding at each other. “Bull and I will hold the man door. But once they get through, it’s all you, Lady Nightingale,” Sera explained.

“I’m helping,” Irene stated, brandishing her staff. 

Levi rushed over to her and grabbed her hand. “No, I’m not letting you get hurt!” He whispered.

“Oh Le, my idiot of a brother. I’m still in the past, and I know past me is very angry and upset that you just had to go and die on her. Go make her day, I’ll be waiting, _Arbella_ ,” she whispered back, calling him a nickname he hadn’t heard in years. They quickly embraced before he pulled back and hugged the others. 

“Thank you for giving us hope after so long,” Bull said. 

“And if we’re gonna go out, let’s do it with a bang. Get that magic thingy up and running, and get the hell out of here!” Sera called back as her and Bull ran for the door, followed by Irene.

“Cast your spell. You have as much time as I have arrows,” Leliana said, turning to the door and bracing herself.

Dorian and Levi prepared the amulet and stood as far back from the door as they could. The sounds of fighting and Leliana’s prayers were distracting him.

The door burst open as Irene came running through, screaming out curses and spells as she tried to fight off the demons. A darkspawn dropped the lifeless bodies of Sera and Bull on the floor. Levi paused as he stared at the scene, but Dorian pulled his neck and redirected his gaze to the amulet with a quiet, “Focus.”

But the undeniable sound of a body being impaled made his head turn. Irene had dropped to her knees, a Venatori running his sword through her stomach. Leliana had run out of arrows and was now smacking the demons with her bow. He let out a cry and went to help, but Dorian pulled him back. 

“You move and we all die!” He yelled before opening the portal. As Levi turned his head he saw Leliana being grabbed by another Venatori, but luck was on his side and he was pulled back into the portal.

* * *

They appeared back in the throne room, the same time they had left. Levi stomped angrily over to Alexius. The man cowered upon seeing him.

“You’ll have to do better than that,” Dorian said, smirking. 

Alexius dropped to his knees and hung his head. Levi shook his head and scoffed. “Put aside all claims of Redcliffe, and we let you live.” 

“You won. There is no point extending this charade,” Alexius said. He turned his head to regard his son. “Felix…”

Felix crouched and smiled at him. “It’s going to be alright, Father.”

Alexius’ eyes welled up with tears. “You’ll  _ die _ .” There was desperation in his voice.  _ Poor guy _ .

“Everyone dies.” They looked at each other for a moment before Alexius bowed his head.

Leliana’s agents approached him as he stood. They escorted him and Felix out of the way. Levi looked over to see Irene staring at him in confusion. He rushed over and hugged her as tight as he could. 

“Hey, ‘Le,” she mumbled into his shoulder. He let out a tiny sob as he remembered what happened in that possible future. “Tell me about it later. I’m curious if I’m still the hot one in the future.”

They broke away with one last squeeze as he rubbed at his eyes. 

“Well, I’m glad that’s over with!” Dorian called out. They all looked at each other, smiling as Sera bumped his shoulder in greeting.

Then, of course, it wasn’t over. The marching of soldiers caught them off guard as a whole troop burst through the door, followed by two very angry looking people.

“Grand Enchanter, we’d like to discuss your abuse of our hospitality,” the man said.  _ Wait is that…? _

Irene jabbed her elbow into his side and he remembered what she had told him.  _ That’s the damn King and Queen _ .

“When we offered the mages sanctuary, we did not give them the right to drive our people from their homes,” Queen Anora spoke.

“King Alistair! Queen Anora, I assure you, we never intended…” Fiona stuttered.

“In light of your actions, good intentions are no longer enough.”

“You and your followers have worn out your welcome. Leave Ferelden, or we’ll be forced to make you leave,” King Alistair said.

_ Yikes, a bit harsh. Well they did invite Tevinter… _

Levi and Irene couldn’t let this happen. Irene sighed as she stepped forward. “Your Majesties, Grand Enchanter, I should remind everyone that the Inquisition did come here to gather mages to help close the Breach,” she stated.

“And what are the terms of this arrangement?” Fiona asked. Irene looked back at Levi, asking a silent question.  _ Your call _ .

“Hopefully better than what Alexius gave you. The Inquisition  _ is _ better than that, yes?” Dorian asked.

“We’d be honored to have you fight as allies by the Inquisition's side,” Levi announced. Irene and Dorian gave him a small smile.

“I pray the rest of the Inquisition honors your promise, then.”

Irene smiled. “The Breach threatens all of Thedas. A house divided cannot stand, and we cannot afford to fall currently,” she said. 

“We can’t fight without you. Any chance of success requires your full support,” Levi said, trying to coax Fiona into giving in.

“It’s a generous offer. I doubt you’re going to get a better one from us,” King Alistair said.

Fiona bowed her head and sighed. She looked back up at Levi and smiled. “We accept. It would be madness not to. I will gather my people and ready them for the journey to Haven. The Breach will be closed. You will not regret giving us this chance.”

Irene and Dorian grinned at each other as they were escorted out of Redcliffe with their friends. Levi relayed the story of the possible future to them as they made their way back to Haven, Dorian adding in how it was all possible. They made camp near a small cave for the night and cleaned up.

The next day Dorian parted from the group. “I have to make a small detour for the time being. I’m sure I’ll be seeing you around, Levi. It was a pleasure seeing you both.” He gave a short bow before hopping on his horse and riding away.

“There goes the love of your life,” Irene quipped, earning a small smack on the arm.

_ They could get used to this. _

* * *

“It is not a matter for debate. There will be abominations among the mages, and we must be prepared!”   
  


Cullen, Josephine, and Cassandra were waiting in the hall for the twins to appear, arguing as Leliana watched with an amused face. As they entered, Levi and Irene heard the tail end of an argument.

“If we rescind the offer of an alliance, it makes the Inquisition appear incompetent at best, tyrannical at worst!” Josephine scolded.

Levi huffed, knowing that the decision they made wouldn’t make everyone happy, but he was not for keeping mages tied up like the circles. No, his sister is a mage, for Maker’s sake!

“What were you thinking, turning mages loose with no oversight! The Veil is torn open!” Cullen argued the moment the twins settled into the group.

“We  _ need _ them to close the Breach. It's not going to work if we make enemies of them,” Irene said, her tone still calm despite having a templar yelling at her for not conscripting her own people.

“I know we need them for the Breach, but they could do as much damage as the demons themselves,” he stated. “You were there, Seeker. Why didn’t you intervene?” his attention had turned to Cassandra who was doing her best to  _ not _ get involved.

Cassandra sighed. “While I may not completely agree with the decision, I support it. The sole point of the Heralds’ mission was to gain the mage;s aid, and that was accomplished,” she said.

Irene’s brow had become knitted in frustration. Levi could see the dangerous look in her eyes and he sucked in a breath. “Cullen, I am a mage myself. Shall I be conscripted as well with the other mages? I mean, I hold the same potential threat as the rest of them. Any of us could be dangerous, so why not play it safe?” Her tone was even as she talked with a smile.

Cullen froze and paled. “I’m...sorry, Your Worship. I did not mean to offend. If you trust the other mages, then I can support your decision as well.”

“Thanks, sweetheart,” she mumbled, rolling her eyes. Josephine giggled a little but covered it with a cough.

“The voices of reason speak! And here I was just starting to enjoy the circular arguments,” Dorian said, appearing from behind the column (he’s really going to have to stop that or teach Levi that trick). Everyone turned to look at him. “Hello again, Irene,” he greeted after Irene waved at him. He leaned against the column and tilted his head at Levi. “Looking wonderful as always, Levi.”

“I could say the same to you,” he responded, grinning cheekily.

Cassandra cleared her throat, regaining the attention of the three. “Closing the Breach is all that matters,” she said.

“The longer the Breach is open, the more damage it does. We should head there as soon as possible,” Irene said.

“I second that,” Levi said.

“Agreed,” Josephine said with a smile.

Cullen nodded his head as well. Poor man was probably embarrassed by Irene (not that he didn’t need a little wake up call). Leliana spoke up, turning to Levi. “We should look into the things you saw in this ‘dark future.’ The assassination of Empress Celene? A demon army?” She asked.

“Sounds like something a Tevinter cult might do. Orlais falls, the Imperium rises. Chaos for everyone!” Dorian added on from his spot.

Cullen groaned. “One battle at a time, please. It’s going to take time to organize our troops and the mage recruits. Let’s take this to the war room.” He turned and smiled at the twins. “Join us. None of this means anything without you two, after all.”

Levi sighed and stretched. “And here we were thinking I could nap and that Irene could finish her book.”

He laughed gently. “What is it they say? No rest for the wicked?” 

They all grinned and shook their heads. “Join us when you’re ready. We’ll be waiting,” Josephine said as the advisors made their way to the war room. 

“I’ll skip the war council, but I would like to see this Breach up close, if you don’t mind,” Dorian said, grinning at the twins.

“Then you’re...staying?” Irene asked.

“Oh, didn’t I mention? The South is so charming and rustic. I adore it to little pieces.”

Irene nudged Levi and whispered, “Now’s your chance!” In his ear. 

“There’s no one I’d rather be stranded in time with, future or present,” he said. 

Dorian laughed, grinning at Levi. “Excellent choice! But let’s not get ‘stranded’ again anytime soon, yes?”

“I didn’t mind the whole mystery, the dark future bit I could do without.”

The three of them laughed and traded quips, falling into their usual banter.

Levi could not wait to get this damn Breach sealed. 


	4. Heaven Lost/Heaven Gained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Elder One attacks Haven, causing panic and death. It rattles the Inquisition, but luckily it'll take a lot more than that to knock them down.

Haven was gone. Levi and Irene had failed them. Their advisors, their friends, the pilgrims, all of Thedas. 

Well not exactly. At least they could die knowing the Breach was sealed.

They knew going in that it wouldn’t be a simple quest. Irene and Levi were supposed to go to the heart of the Breach with their forces. Irene would use her mark to survey the breach for any unusual activity while Levi sealed it with his mark. The mages would help amplify his power from their positions. 

It was simple enough. Get in and get out, and that’s what they did. Levi had closed the Breach with the help of the mages. The twins had embraced and stood in the center of the temple for Maker knows how long.

Maybe they could finally rest. Who knew what could happen now? Thedas could heal while they took care of the Venatori and this Elder One.

When they got back to Haven, everyone laughed and danced with joy. People were already telling stories, and Varric claimed that a barmaid was already composing a song in their glory.

“Solas confirms that the Heavens are scarred but calm. The Breach is sealed,” Cassandra said as she joined them on the steps of the Chantry. “We’ve reports of lingering rifts, and many questions remain, but this was a victory. Word of your heroism has spread.”

The twins smiled at her. “You of all people know how many were truly involved. Luck put us at the center. We couldn’t have done it without everyone, you especially,” Levi said. 

“A strange kind of luck. I’m not sure if we need more or less.”

Irene nudged her shoulder. “C’mon Cass, lighten up. Levi just  _ complimented _ you, if that went over your head.”

“It didn’t. Thank you, both of you. And you are right, Levi. This was a victory of alliance, one of the few in recent memory. With the Breach closed, that alliance will need new focus.”

The sound of a bell being rung startled them. Sure enough, they saw something out in the distance. Agents and soldiers ran through Haven, Cullen calling out as he ran with them.

“Forces approaching! To arms!” He yelled.

Levi’s heart dropped in his stomach at seeing the worry on Cassandra’s face.    
  


“What the…? We must get to the gates!” She shouted, tugging on the twins’ arms and sprinting into action.

The three ran as fast as they could to get to the gates. Cullen met them there, ordering his men into positions.

“Cullen? What's happening?” Cassandra asked.

“One watchguard reporting. It’s a massive force, the bulk over the mountain,” he explained.

“Under what banner?” Josephine asked as her and Leliana caught their breaths, the two of them having rushed to meet up with the others.

Cullen’s face dropped as he turned to her. “None,” he uttered. 

“None?” She asked curiously. 

_ Who storms the Inquisition not under a banner? _

Irene gripped Levi’s arm as she stared at the ground. “I think I know who they’re fighting for,” she mumbled, her eyes flashing that notorious green.

_ It couldn’t be… _

A flashing light and banging on the gates startled the group. Levi’s head whipped around to look at the gate. “I can’t come in unless you open!” A young man’s voice called out from the other side. Levi nodded at a scout and they rushed to open the gate.

They saw a Venatori approaching the gate, but the soldier collapsed as the sound of a blade echoed, the Venatori falling to reveal the source of the voice.

Cullen and Levi rushed to see the young man. He was scrawny with sunken in features and a large hat covering most of his face. “I’m Cole. I came to warn you. To help. People are coming to hurt you. You probably already know,” the young man, Cole, said.

“What is this? What’s going on?” Levi asked.

“The Templars come to kill you,” Cole stated, his voice grim. Cullen’s eyes saddened at the words. 

Cullen charged forward. “Templars? Is this the Order’s response to our talks with the mages? Attacking blindly?” He ran a hand through his hair. 

Cole shook his head. “The Red Templars went to the Elder One. You know him? He knows you. You took his mages,” Cole explained. He pointed up to the cliff at a figure. “There.”

“I know this man...but this Elder One…” Cullen trailed off.

Lord Seeker Lucius stood by a... _ thing _ . Levi could hardly call that a man. This  _ Elder One _ appeared in a cloud of smoke, standing tall and wide, his head covered in what looks to be red lyrium.

“He’s very angry that you took his mages.” 

Irene ran up and joined Levi by his side. She looked at Cole incredulously.  _ She can probably see something that we can’t _ , Levi thought.

“Cullen! Give me a plan! Anything!” Levi rushed out, his eyes trained on the Templars that marched down the mountain.

“Haven is no fortress. If we are to withstand this monster, we must control the battle.” He looked over and got an idea. “Get out there and hit that force. Use everything you can!” He said, drawing his sword. 

“Mages! You—You have sanction to engage them! That is Samson. He will not make it easy! Inquisition! With the Herald! For your lives! For all of us!” Cullen shouted out to their forces. 

Levi and Irene rushed back into Haven. Cassandra, Varric, and Solas meeting them halfway. “The others are protecting the pilgrims and fighting alongside our forces. We’re here to help you two,” Cassandra explained. 

Levi nodded and explained the plan. The five of them charged into battle, running at the first trebuchet they found.

The group fought off the Red Templars and darkspawn as a few soldiers prepared the trebuchet. They were everywhere, fighting with a ferocity Levi had never seen, but he fought back just as hard.

“Fire!” A soldier called out. They launched the trebuchet and cheered. “That should hold them back! Go to the other trebuchet! It won’t fire, we’ll reload this one!”

Cassandra nodded and led the way to the next one. “I’ve got this!” Irene yelled as she made a beeline for the trebuchet handle. 

“Defend Irene!” Levi called out, falling into position to ward of the attacks. Irene struggled as she turned the stuck handle and the others fought with the enemy.

“Launching!”

The trebuchet fired off into the mountains causing a loud explosion. Varric handled the last Red Templar as Cassandra clapped her on the shoulder. The avalanche took out the forces climbing the mountain. Everyone cheered and the group hugged each other. 

“Good job on the firing, Lady Sharpshooter,” Varric said, nudging Irene. She blushed and mumbled out a thanks.

The screech of a darkspawn shocked everyone out of their celebration. The group looked up to see a dragon swoop down and destroy a trebuchet. 

_ Andraste’s ass _ .

“Get to the gates!” Cassandra screamed. Everyone dropped the celebrations and made their way into Haven.

Levi tugged Irene from where she was paralyzed and staring at the dragon. “Come on!” He shouted, pulling her along. She snapped out of it and ran with him.

“Heralds! Help!” A voice called. They turned their heads and saw a man struggling to unblock a door.

“Go, I’ll help,” Irene said, rushing over to destroy the objects in front of the door.

Levi nodded and continued running with the group. When they got to the gates he saw Cullen ushering everyone inside. “Don’t close the gates! We have to wait for Irene,” he said. Cullen nodded and held the gate open.

Irene came running, the man in tow. They fell through the door as Cullen slammed it shut.

Everyone was scrambling. Levi could see Sera and Blackwall running around the chaos, helping the pilgrims up. Dorian and Vivian casted barriers around the children who got separated and pointed them in the right direction.

“We need everyone back to the Chantry! It’s the only building that might hold against that...that  _ beast _ ,” Cullen commanded. He turned back to the twins and gave them a desperate look. “At this point...just make them work for it.”

Irene nodded. “Split up and make your way to the Chantry! Grab anyone who needs help, and don’t get yourselves killed!” She said, pointing to the side at Bull who was helping fight the enemies climbing over the walls. “Help fight, or get yourselves and anyone else to safety! Now!”

The group split up, Levi and Irene breaking off to check the buildings for anyone in danger. Levi panicked as they heard people calling for help near burning buildings. 

They ran in and saw survivors calling for help. The twins pulled people from collapsing buildings and Red Templars. Levi burnt himself on a piece of burning wood and cursed.

“Everyone’s safe, let’s get out of here,” Irene ordered, shoving Levi towards the Chantry.

They stumbled through the Chantry doors with the rest of the villagers, Levi immediately collapsing to the floor as Irene caught her breath. She helped Cole carry the Chancellor to a seat.

“He went to stop a Templar. The blade went deep. He’s going to die,” Cole explained.

“What a charming boy,” the Chancellor said. 

Josephine approached Levi and helped him stand, not commenting on his burnt leg when he gave her a pointed look. 

“Heralds,” Cullen breathed out, jogging over to meet them. “Our position is not good. The dragon stole back any time you might have earned us.”

Irene cursed under her breath and moved to support Levi. “I’ve seen an archdemon. I was in the Fade, but it looked like that,” Cole said from his spot next to the Chancellor.

_ Which one’s the archdemon, though? The dragon or this Elder One? _

“I don’t care what it looks like. It had cut a path for their army. They’ll kill everyone in Haven,” Cullen said.

“ _ Not so loud, Cullen _ ,” Irene whispered. 

“The Elder One doesn’t care about the village. He only wants the Heralds,” Cole explained. 

Levi and Irene glanced at each other and saddened. All of this was happening because they happened to stumble in at the wrong time. He could hear his mother saying “ _ You two always get into trouble, _ ” in the back of his head. 

“If it will save these people, he can have me,” Levi said. Irene nodded in agreement. 

“It won’t. He wants to kill you. No one else matters, but he’ll crush them, kill them anyways. I don’t like him.”

Irene sighed. “I don’t like him either, kid.”

Cullen pinched the bridge of his nose. “You don’t like…?  _ Forget it _ . Heralds, there is no tactic to make this survivable,” he said. 

“We could turn the remaining trebuchets and cause another avalanche,” Irene suggested.

Levi shook his head. “We’re overrun. To hit the enemy, we’d bury Haven.”

“We’re dying, but we can decide how. Many don’t get that choice,” Cullen said.

As the three talked, the Chancellor spoke up. “There is a path. You wouldn't know it unless you’d made the summer pilgrimage, as I have. The people can escape. She must have shown me. Andraste must have shown me so I could...tell you.”

Irene made a thoughtful noise. “Cullen, could you get the people out? Will it work?” She asked.

“Possibly.  _ If _ he shows us the path. But what of your escape?”

The twins grew quiet and looked at the floor. Cullen inhaled as understanding sunk in. “Perhaps you will surprise it, find a way…”

He sighed and walked with Cole and the Chancellor, telling the scouts of the path. He sent two soldiers outside. “They’ll load the trebuchets. All you have to do is keep the Elder One’s attention until we’re above the tree line. If we are to have a chance—if  _ you _ are to have a chance—let that thing hear you.”

The twins nodded before walking out the Chantry doors, knowing damn well that this is most likely the last time they’ll see the Commander.

* * *

Everything hurt. Her head was numb. It was dark. 

_ Open your eyes.  _

Irene looked around. It appeared that they had fallen into a cavern of some kind. Her limbs and head were aching from the fall.

_ The hurt is a sign that you’re alive. _

She didn’t know whether it was good or bad that she was alive.

_ Find your brother _ .

Irene panicked as she looked to her right and saw Levi lying motionless on the floor a few feet away. She scrambled over to him and checked his pulse. He was still breathing and his heart was still beating.  _ Thank the Maker _ .

“‘Le, c’mon, wake up…” No response.

“Levi William Trevelyan! Wake up now!” She yelled, smacking him on the cheek. Levi groaned and slightly moved. She breathed out a sigh of relief and hugged him to her chest. “We’ve got to get out of here. Come on, I’ll help you walk.”

Mustering all her strength and willpower, she helped Levi stand and supported most of his weight even though every fiber of her being screamed for her to stop. 

“What happened?” He croaked out.

She couldn’t remember much herself.

_ Blaze of fire. A figure walks from the fire. A beast. A dead god. A name...Corypheus. The Anchor. Pain, shouting, fighting. Firing off the trebuchet. An avalanche, falling, darkness.  _

She shushed him. “Save your energy.”

They came across trouble and Irene immediately shoved him to the side, fighting off the demons by herself. Just when she thought she was done for, Levi reached out his hand and opened something like a rift above the demons’ heads, effectively trapping them and killing them.

Immediately he passed out. Irene rushed over and picked him up. It couldn’t be far until they got out. All she had to do was carry him for a bit.

She rushed out into the snow and ran as fast as she could through the wind. The cold threatened to lull her into a sleep as she felt her arms weaken.

_ No. I have to find somebody. For Levi’s sake. _

She walked for what felt like hours. He had still not woken up. At some point she had untied the cloak from around her body and draped it over him. Nothing was working.

Irene collapsed to her knees and let the tears fall as she shielded Levi’s body with her own. They’d die out here. At least the others were safe.

That’s when she heard it. “They’re over here! Quick!” A man had shouted. Through blurry vision she saw Cullen running toward her along with Cassandra and Josephine. 

“Thank the Maker!” Cassandra breathed out.

“He’s not waking up. Please...please help him,” she uttered, her voice straining from holding back tears. Josephine hugged her and ushered her away as Cassandra and Cullen hoisted Levi up. 

Josephine helped Irene walk back to the camp they had set up, shushing her tiny cries. The healers let her stay by Levi as they worked on him. Every once in a while, someone from their inner circle would check up on her, mostly Varric seeing as the two had grown close.

As Irene sat by his side, the advisors started arguing. She heard a rustle come from next to her, and she whipped her head around to see Levi stirring awake. She contained the need to hug him as hard as she could, instead placing a comforting hand in his. 

“And who put you in charge? We need a consensus, or we have nothing!” She rolled her eyes as Cullen angrily shouted. Now she understands what Dorian means by the advisors’ circular arguments (Irene and Cassandra really are the voices of reason). 

Levi sat up to help but the Chantry mother who had helped his healing process stopped him. “You need rest,” she spoke in a kind voice. 

“They’ve been at it for hours. I can tell,” he mumbled, causing Irene to chuckle.

“They have that luxury, thanks to you. The enemy could not follow, and with time to doubt, we turn to blame,” she spoke. “Infighting may threaten as much as this Corypheus.”

“That sounds just like them,” Irene mumbled, rolling her eyes when Leliana made a subtle insult towards Cullen.

Levi sighed and fully sat up. “If they’re arguing about what we do next, I need to be there,” he said.

“Another heated voice won’t help. Even yours. Perhaps especially yours.”

Levi shook his head but stood up anyway. Irene tried to stop him, but he gave her a sad look. She knew he felt bad for not helping.  _ Damn the man _ . 

Instead of arguing with him, she followed him over to their advisors. He walked with a limp and needed extra help from Irene. She smiled at him and helped him walk.

The advisors had split up, Leliana and Josephine sitting by the fire, Cullen pacing the tents, and Cassandra studying a paper on the table. The twins rolled their eyes at their arguing nature, but they understood as well. The advisors didn’t have an easy job. They had to play  _ en loco parentis _ for the twins. No one wants that. 

The sound of singing shook Irene from her thoughts. Mother Giselle had started singing a song she hadn’t heard in a long time. The memory of that night rushed back to her.

_ They were ten years old. The incident had yet to happen. They sat on the rug their grandmother had made as their mother watched from her chair. As Levi braided her hair, he hummed along to their mother’s singing _ …

Everyone was joining in the song. Levi looked at her, his eyes brimming with tears. She smiled at him as she started singing along under her breath.

“ _ Bare your blade _

_ And raise it high. _

_ Stand your ground _

_ The dawn will come. _

_ The night is long, _

_ And the path is dark. _

_ Look to the sky _

_ For one day soon, _

_ The dawn will come. _ ”

“Scout to the north. Be their guide. There is a place that waits for a force to hold it,” Solas had said under the pale blue of the veilfire. He told the twins of a fortress the Inquisition could use.

As soon as Levi was better, the two of them led the survivors North. Irene had climbed to the peaks of cliffs as Levi searched valleys for this place of wonders. It had been days with no sign of this fortress, but the twins were determined to find hope.

On the third day, they saw hope. “Skyhold,” Solas had said. The fortress was nestled in the tops of the mountain, tall stone walls defending the inner parts of the castle. It was breathtaking, the stuff of legends.

On the fourth day the survivors walked through the gates of Skyhold. They spent the whole day checking if it was safe and setting up areas for the pilgrims to rest. 

On the fifth day everyone’s hopes were up. Skyhold was bustling with people cleaning out the old fortress. Everyone was lively and content to make this their new home.

Levi and Irene walked the grounds until they found their advisors talking in hushed whispers. As they approached, the others disbanded, leaving Cassandra to greet them.

“They arrive daily from every settlement in the region. Skyhold is becoming a pilgrimage.” People rushed by and embraced loved ones. Children chased each other as their parents helped carry crate after crate of supplies. Chantry mothers and healers joined everyday to help the sick and injured. 

They walked as Cassandra continued talking. “If word has reached these people, it will have reached the Elder One. We have the walls and numbers to put up a fight here, but this threat is far beyond the war we anticipated. But we now know what allowed you to stand against Corypheus, what drew him to you.”

“Stupidity? Luck? Lacking a fear of dying? Being angry?” Irene supplied, causing Levi to laugh. 

Cassandra shook her head with a small smile. “The anchor?” Levi asked.

“The anchor has power, but it’s not why you two are still standing here,” she said.

“You two’s decisions let us heal the sky. Your determination brought us out of Haven. You are the creature’s rival because of what you did, and we know it. All of us,” she explained as they climbed the steps. When they got to the top of the steps, they froze.

Leliana held out a sword to the twins as Cassandra stood by their side. “The Inquisition requires a leader; the one who has  _ already _ been leading it.”

The pilgrims gathered at the bottom of the steps and looked up, waiting. Josephine and Cullen were among them, smiling. Their friends had started making their way to the crowd, and Levi spotted Dorian chuckling at his face of bewilderment. 

“Irene should have it,” he said, turning to Cassandra and Leliana.

“No, Levi should,” she argued back.

Cassandra chuckled. “We were thinking about both of you. How does that sound?”

The twins looked at each other and smiled. “We’d be honored.”

Leliana stretched the sword out to them. He grabbed it with his hand and she grabbed it with her other. Irene and Levi turned to the crowd, raising the sword in the air, their hands overlapping on the hilt.

“Corypheus intends to be a god, to rule over us all. He must be stopped!” Irene called out.

“We lead to restore order and hope, to mend all of Thedas!” Levi said.

Cassandra stood by them with a proud smile. “Have our people been told?”

“Yes, and soon the whole world!” Josephine called up.

“Commander, will they follow?”

Cullen walked to the front of the crowd and smiled. “Inquisition! Will you follow?” he shouted to the crowd. “Will you fight?” More cheers came from the crowd. “Will we triumph?” Sera had started yelling at the top of her lungs, grinning and cheering along with Blackwall.

“Your leaders. Your Heralds. Your Inquisitors!” 

Levi and Irene smiled triumphantly down at the crowd as they thrusted the sword in the air.

* * *

The council burst the doors of the main castle in. They walked into the hall, looking around at the dust and broken interior. 

“So this is where it begins,” Cullen said, gazing upwards at the ceiling. 

“It began in the courtyard. This is where we turn that promise into action,” Leliana replied.

“But what do we do? We know nothing about this Corypheus except that he wanted Levi’s mark,” Josephine asked, brushing dust off of her board. 

“Someone out there must know  _ something _ about Corypheus,” Levi reasoned, crouching on the steps leading to the throne. 

Cullen shook his head. “Unless they saw him on the field, most will not believe he even exists.”

“Ever a pessimistic,” Irene scolded, smiling at her advisors.

“We do have one advantage: we know what Corypheus intends to do next,” Leliana said. “In that strange future you experienced, Empress Celine had been assassinated.”

Josephine sighed. “Imagine the chaos her death would cause. With his army…”

“An army he’ll bolster with a massive force of demons, or so the future tells us,” Cullen added on. 

“He could conquer the entire South of Thedas, god or no god.”

Leliana sighed. “I’d feel better if we knew more about what we were dealing with,” she said.

The sound of footsteps startled them. “I know someone who can help with that,” Varric said, strolling in. “Everyone acting all inspirational jogged my memory, so I sent a message to an old friend. He’s crossed paths with Corypheus before and may know more about what he’s doing. He can help.”

Irene smiled and waved Varric over. “We’re always looking for new allies. Introduce us to this friend of yours,” she said.

Varric looked around skeptically and turned back to her. “Parading around might cause a fuss. It’s better for you to meet privately. On the battlements.”

He turned to walk out before calling out, “Trust me. It’s complicated.”

Josephine sighed and shook her head. “Well then. We stand ready to move on both of these concerns.”

“On your order, Inquisitors,” Cullen said. 

“I know one thing: if Varric has brought who I think he had, Cassandra is going to kill him,” Leliana said with amusement in her voice.

They all stared at each other for a moment before laughing. 

“And so it begins,” Irene and Levi said. They high-fived and laughed, spinning around the hallway to get a look at everything.

The advisors laughed at the twins antics. “Join us, Josie! You know you want to!” Irene called out. Josephine looked at the others, Leliana shooing her spurring Josephine to drop her board and spin around with the Inquisitors, their laughs echoing throughout the room.

For the first time in a while, the Trevelyan Twins had hope for themselves. The only way from here is up, and they’re sure as hell going to take that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought of these first four chapters! I'm kinda ass at writing, but I do it so other people can enjoy it. It's no fun if you don't enjoy it, so constructive criticism is welcomed! 
> 
> Remember to drink water today! BLM!


	5. The Path of Inquisition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of the new Inquisitors, Levi and Irene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware: has plenty of hot male romance options  
> Me: I want Varric and Krem and that's it

A week had passed since the day in the courtyard. Since then, a multitude of projects went under way. Construction on Skyhold started, Josephine was already on the hunt for allies, the twins met Hawke and started their journey against Corypheus, and everyday pilgrims arrived for a new life.

The new Inquisitors sat in Levi’s room, Irene curled up on the couch with her book and Levi sprawled out on the bed.

“What are you even reading? It’s been a month and you’re  _ still _ not finished?” He asked.

“Hard in Hightown,” she replied, flipping the page.

Levi sat up and raised an eyebrow. “That’s Varric’s book, isn’t it?”

Irene blushed, causing him to burst out laughing. “Do you like him?”

“No!” She shouted.

“Maker’s breath, you so do!”

Irene slammed shut her book and threw a pillow at his head. He cackled and dodged it, grinning at her. “Fine, fine. Let’s get back on topic. We have to split the duties of Inquisitor. What do you want?”

“I can handle diplomatic relations, such as trade and allies. I can also help Cullen with our forces,” she suggested.

“Thank the Maker you said that. I can keep our allies happy, I’m a people person. But getting them in the first place, beyond me,” Levi replied.

A knock came from the door. Before they could even answer, Dorian burst through the door, sporting a bottle and a book. 

“I come bearing gifts,” he said. 

He handed Irene a book. “This is fairly new, some Antivan writer. Right up your alley,” he said. She gleamed and hugged him. 

“And for Levi, a vintage from the Free Marches.” Levi studied the bottle, a smile spreading across his face. 

“I haven’t had this in  _ years _ .”

Dorian leaned against the wall. “I knew you’d like it. I can also help your little Inquisitors dilemma.”

Levi perked up. “Thank the Maker. Cassandra has been of no help,” he said.

“You guys balance each other out. It’s clear in combat and daily life. Levi’s style suits more day-to-day problems. Irene’s style is better for big problems. It all makes sense, really.”

Irene and Levi looked at each other, considering the option. “That might just work,” she mumbled.

* * *

A week later, Skyhold was livable. Irene gave Levi the quarters on the top floor, spewing some excuse about how it was too high up.

  
  


Two thrones were moved into the Grand Hall. Levi hated it. It made him feel like he was acting superior, which he  _ wasn’t _ .

All of their inner circle had been so helpful. Everyone offered support for the twins and helped out around Skyhold. It had filled him with a feeling of pride. Not one of his friends were the same. A ragtag group of believers had banded together from all different sides of the world (Orlais, Ferelden, Tevinter, anywhere you can imagine). The one thing that had kept them together was wanting to change the world, to do what was right.

They were an unlikely group. They didn’t always get along, sometimes leading to heated arguments and sparring matches, but one thing always brought them back together.

“ _ A house divided cannot stand _ .” 

Irene said that  _ constantly _ , to the point that once she started saying the phrase everyone could finish it at the same time. It had become a running gag within the inner circle. 

“Inquisitor! Do you have a moment?”

Levi turned and saw Josephine approaching him with Vivienne in tow. “Ambassador, Madame De Fer. Is everything okay?” He asked, nodding at the women.

“A potential ally has reached out to us, calling for you and Irene’s presence at an evening soiree,” Josephine said, pulling a letter off of her board.

“I’d hardly call her an  _ ally _ , dear Ambassador. Maybe a helpful insider, but not an ally,” Vivienne interjected, examining her fingernails.

_ Intriguing _ . “Who is this ally?” He asked.

Josephine handed him the letter. “Lady Arwen from Orlais.”

Levi opened the letter and scanned it. Words like  _ useful information _ and  _ potential threats _ jumped out at him. He looked at the elegant signature at the bottom of the paper.  _ Your grateful friend, Arwen _ .

“Lady Arwen is an  _ interesting _ character,” Vivienne started. “She’s one of the first high ranking elves in Orlesian nobility. Lady Arwen came from nothing, and one day it wasn’t like that anymore. Almost out of thin air she became nobility, no husband to help her. She’s very respected, in good graces with the Empress and Briala. Some say she knows  _ everything _ that happens in the Game, and yet she hasn’t had one scandal.”

Levi considered the words carefully. He’d need Irene to make a decision. “I’ll talk to Irene about it. Thank you for this information.”

The women nodded as they parted ways, Levi turning and walking out into the courtyard to try and find Irene.

A moment later, he found her tumbling in the courtyard, sparring with Cullen.

Irene expertly dodged a punch, Cullen doing the same.  _ I bet they don’t realize they’re using the exact same tactics _ . 

“Is that all you got, pretty boy?” She taunted, grinning at Cullen as he rolled his eyes.

“Five royals say they kiss by the end of this match,” Varric said, settling by Levi.

Levi guffawed and shook his head. “No way, she just likes to mess with him. It’s a pastime she’s taken up.”

“What, making men uncomfortable or flustered? I like her style,” Varric stated, grinning when Irene landed a hit.

They watched the sparring match for a few more minutes until finally Irene was knocked down. She groaned and allowed Cullen to help her up.

“You’ve improved. But I must ask, how come you choose to spar with your hands when you’re a perfectly capable mage?”

Irene smiled as she wiped the dirt off her legs. “One must be prepared for anything, and it does seem like we attract a crowd.”

The two shook hands and Cullen left with a respectful nod of his head. Irene stretched her arms as she walked over and joined her brother and Varric.

Levi waved at her and patted the spot next to him, brandishing the letter from his vest.

“What brings you here?” She asked, plucking the letter from his hand.

“A possible ally invited us to her soiree. Lady Arwen.”

Irene hummed as she read the letter. “I’ve heard of her. When I was a bard that one year there were stories of her rise to power. Always thought it was a myth.”

“Well, your myth wants us for dinner, in exchange for information,” he said, pointing at a line from the letter.

“Let’s go then. When is it? Ten days away? That’s enough time to teach you more about the Game. All the gossip about Lady Arwen was about how excellent of a player she is. This should be  _ fun _ .”

Levi could see the excitement burning in her eyes. Irene always had a taste for the Game. She found it thrilling and dark but in a beautiful way. It also gave her an excuse to shock Orlesians, which the twins loved to do.

He nodded and took the letter back from her. “I’ll tell Jose, then.”

“I’ll see you later tonight. You quarters, as usual. Mine is too messy to work in.”

Levi huffed out a laugh and walked off.

* * *

People had started to talk, of course. Irene and Levi were used to being the center of attention, negative or positive. When they used to travel, people talked constantly. 

Irene had learned to brush it off. She was a woman in power, people were going to hate her. If they called her a bitch, that just meant she was doing something right. 

Usually talks about them weren’t  _ too _ drastic. Just a few stories or outlandish claims that would be but put to rest. But never had they experienced rumors about their  _ relationships _ .

Ah yes, it appears the Inquisitors have sparked some love stories. Who did they give special treatment? Who did they talk to most? Who were they  _ bedding _ ?

Levi was the first to have this gossip about him started. First, rumors of him and Cassandra started. Everyone moved past that after seeing them bicker. Now they were captivated by the idea of Levi and Dorian.

Irene laughed at the thought. Her brother was never subtle when it came to crushes, and his little admiration for Dorian was anything but  _ subtle _ . She just prays they’re right about Dorian. Her brother is strong, but he can’t take another heartbreak.

Irene, on the other hand, was more difficult. She was pretty sure everyone (including their inner circle) has bets on who she might be pursuing. Varric, Cullen, Sera, and Iron Bull. The list ended up being narrowed down to Varric and Cullen (Irene is straight, but she can acknowledge Sera’s beauty every now and then). 

Now she couldn’t really  _ deny _ these claims. Irene wasn’t pursuing  _ anyone _ , but she found herself entertaining the idea of a relationship. Varric was a no-go, though. His love life was too complicated from what she can understand (she’s pretty sure he’s married, but who the hell is Bianca, besides the crossbow). Cullen was a different story. The Commander held a story, a certain sadness, that he wasn’t telling them. She couldn’t get herself emotionally invested in someone she barely understood. 

But Cullen  _ was _ sweet, and obviously a good guy. He’d offered to teach her hand-to-hand combat without a second thought. It messed with her head, and she doesn’t like it when she can’t think clearly.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Solas jogging to catch up to her. She stopped and offered him a smile as he stood in front of her.

“Inquisitor, I’m glad I could catch up to you,” he said with a nod of his head.

“Solas, is everything okay?” Irene asked.

He nodded his head again. “Yes, I just wanted to know how your mark is. No incidents as of lately? Any pain in your eyes?”

“Just the normal things, like seeing spirits out of nowhere. No pain and no incidents, they stopped around last month,” she answered, sighing at the memories of the countless restless nights.

Solas hummed, thinking for a moment. “That is good. I’m glad we are making progress with this interesting mark.”

Irene would rather  _ not _ have it, but it is useful for detecting activity in the fade, so she really can’t complain. “I’ll let you get back to your duties, Your Worship.”

She waved goodbye to Solas as the elf walked off into the direction of the courtyard. Irene headed up the steps and into the throne room, veering off towards the direction of the War Room.

* * *

“Have our scouts made it to the Western Approach?” Irene asked, standing at the other side of the war table.

“Yes, but it could be a month’s worth of travel. I say we wait until  _ after _ Lady Arwen’s soiree,” Levi said.

She shook her head and twirled a token in her hand. “Are you sure a  _ party _ is at the top of our priority list right now?”

“I’m not arguing with you again. The soiree is in ten days, and if we don’t go we could lose her as an ally. You should know, you played the game.”

Irene sighed and placed the toke down on the map. “Fine, fine. We’ll get it arranged. Can we stop talking politics?”

Levi laughed and nodded, pulling a chair from the corner and sitting down.

“I haven’t seen you following Dorian around with those puppy-dog eyes lately. Something happen?”

“I swear to the Maker I will kill you, Irene. You make those  _ same _ eyes at Cullen whenever he starts train—”

“You want to start this argument?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black lives matter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inqusitors and their friends attend Lady Arwen's soiree, only to find that not everything is going to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for stabbing! It's not described graphically but it's still there!

Levi cringed as Irene held up a piece of blue fabric to his face. She rolled her eyes at the look on his face and switched out the blue for a yellow piece of fabric.

“Let’s go with blue, it compliments your skin tone,” she said, turning towards his dresser to grab the blue coat.

“It’s not a  _ ball _ or a  _ gala _ . It’s a simple party, Irene,” he said with a sigh, rubbing at his temples. He was starting to get a headache from his sister. He should’ve known she would love this kind of stuff.

Irene tisked and threw the coat and a silky white dress shirt on his bed. She turned to him and placed her hands on her hips. “It may be a  _ party _ , but Lady Arwen is a woman of respect, and the soiree is in Val Royeaux. All eyes will be on us, Le.”

He sighed and gave in, fiddling with the fancy shirt. “Fine, fine. Get out, I’ll be down in a few.”

She patted him on the shoulder and closed the door on her way out. He waited until he heard her footsteps hit the first landing to collapse against the bed.

Parties were always a hit or miss for Levi. He’s picky when it comes to them. He hated fancy nobility parties but absolutely  _ loved _ laidback Southern parties. Before they joined the Inquisition, Irene and Levi would travel around Ferelden and go to different types of gatherings to get drunk and cause mischief. 

Sadly, now that they’re Inquisitors, they’ve had to leave that life behind. He liked that he was doing something useful for a change, but he couldn’t ignore the longing for a trashy tavern with even trashier people.

_ Well, Lady Arwen’s not going to wait for him _ . He rolled out of the bed and begrudgingly got dressed.

________________

Irene sighed as she waited in the War Room with Bull, Vivienne, and Dorian. They had agreed that Vivienne should come along due to her status in the Court and that Bull should come along because of his training in the Ben-Hassrath. Lady Arwen had been vague and suspicious in her letter, so they worried that they would need his training. Dorian would be coming along just so Irene could be entertained by Levi’s not so subtle crush. She had entertained the idea multiple times.

The large door creaked open, announcing Levi’s arrival and stirring Irene from her thoughts. Bull looked up from Arwen’s letter and nodded at him. “Hey boss.”

“Sorry for the wait,” Levi apologized, sheepishly joining Irene’s side. 

Irene snorted and looked at him. “Let me guess, you had trouble with the buttons?” She teased, causing Levi to roll his eyes. She smiled at him before turning her attention to Bull. “Did you read anything of suspicion?” 

Bull set the letter down and pushed it towards the Inquisitors. “This line, ‘ _ a benefactor from Minrathous _ ,’ notice how she wrote benefactor. She writes in cursive, and there is a double loop on the ‘o.’ This is traditionally used to signal when a person is lying. All of the other O’s only have one loop, so it would be odd for her to all of a sudden change the way she writes.”

Irene stared down at the paper in disbelief. “How could I miss this?” She muttered, reading over the letter.

“ _ Minrathous _ ? Surely an elf wouldn’t be working with Tevinter,” Dorian added on, raising an eyebrow. 

“It’s  _ obviously _ a trap,” Vivienne said. She adjusted the cuffs of her coat as she made an unpleasant face.

“I don’t think it is,” Bull said.

Levi shook his head and sighed. “It’s not a trap. She wrote to us last minute, meaning she must’ve  _ just _ found out about this Tevinter ‘guest.’ The way she writes too, almost like she’s being watched. And the last line, ‘ _ Make haste, Inquisitors, for if you do not show, the night will continue without you _ ,’” he said.

“I don’t think she’s talking about pleasant conversation and wine,” Dorian quipped.

“Whatever it is, we have to go now. We can’t afford to be late,” Irene said, ushering everyone out of the door.

* * *

Josephine had secured them a carriage with their own driver and soon the group were on their way. It was a short trip to Val Royeaux, Irene and Vivienne discussing Lady Arwen as Dorian, Bull, and Levi talked about anything and everything. 

Levi had left the conversation and for a while now had been staring out the window of the carriage, trying to pay attention as Irene, Vivienne, and Dorian started talking about the choice of blue for the Inquisitors’ outfits. He drummed his fingers on the book Irene had given him to keep him entertained. He was pretty sure it was a collection of old poems, his favorites, but he couldn’t bring himself to read it as he slowly blinked.

“Is everything okay, Inquisitor?” Dorian asked in a quiet voice, nudging Levi’s shoulder with his own. The nudge brought his attention back to the present.

He hummed. “Yeah, I just didn’t get enough sleep last night,” Levi mumbled, casting his eyes down to the book in his hands and suddenly finding it  _ very _ entertaining. 

“You’re tired? Even when we could be waltzing into a Venatori plot?”

Levi huffed out a laugh. “I’m so used to it at this point.”

They settled into a comfortable silence, Vivienne’s story of a party she once attended serving as background noise. He found it very tempting to close his eyes, so he did, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Irene watched on in amusement as Levi’s head slowly slumped against Dorian’s shoulder, causing the Tevinter man to widen his eyes in surprise. 

She snorted. “Varric owes me a few royals.” Bull erupted into laughter. 

* * *

A poking feeling in his ribs stirred Levi awake. “Inquisitor, we’re almost at Val Royeaux.”

He slowly sat up and rubbed at his eyes. Irene snickered as he rapidly blinked at the sudden light. 

“Maker’s breath, your  _ hair _ ,” Dorian mumbled, laughing at Levi’s eye roll. He ran a hand through the Inquisitor’s hair, quickly fixing it. Levi’s ear slightly reddened and he cleared his throat as Dorian finished. 

The carriage came to a stop in front of a stately manor. The carriage door swung open as the driver helped Vivienne out, Irene following. 

They all piled out of the carriage and stood next to the entrance gates, straightening out their clothes and taking in the view of the manor. 

“Ervaris Manor. Rather modest, not what I expected,” Vivienne said, appraising the exterior as they approached the grand entrance. 

“ _ This _ is modest?” Levi asked, raising his eyebrows. 

“Considering most of Val Royeaux’s nobility, yes it is.”

Levi shrugged as the doormen pulled open the doors. They entered the vestibule, surveying the scene. 

Only two people were lounging on a sofa in the vestibule. The doors that lead to the Great Hall were wide open, sounds of conversation and laughter carrying through. A servant girl walked through the doors and paused upon seeing them before quickly approaching them.

“Inquisitors! Friends of the Inquisitors! You’re here! Allow me to inform Lady Ervaris and Lord Ulric,” she said, quickly walking back through the door.

Vivienne made a face at the servant’s back. After a moment, a man, presumably Lord Ulric considering the way he was dressed, approached them. 

“Inquisitors, it is an honor to meet you. Grand Enchanter, it has been some time,” he said as Vivienne bowed her head in greeting. “My name is Lord Sebastian Ulric. Please, come in, make yourself comfortable. Lady Arwen is dealing with business currently, but she said to meet her in the gardens as soon as you can.”

Ulric led them through the doors and into the Great Hall. The guests took a moment to bow and applaud their arrival. 

“We would not like to keep Lady Arwen waiting, My Lord. If you could point us in the direction of the garden?” Irene asked, plastering a smile on her face. 

“Through the East door, first exit on your right.”

The Inquisitors nodded and bid their goodbyes before heading in the direction of the garden. Irene plucked a glass of wine from a table and took a quick sip from it. 

“What? If I’m going to make it through this night I cannot be sober,” she said, defending her actions to Levi when she received a pointed look from him. 

He opened the East door and squinted at the suspiciously darker hallway. They walked down the hallway and paused at the door they had to go through.

The door was slightly cracked and Levi could see the colonnade that served as protection from the sun in the garden. If he strained his ears, he could hear someone slightly grunting. 

Irene made a small face of curiosity and he could tell that she heard it too. He placed a careful hand over the sheathed dagger he had under his coat before pushing through the door.

The scene they were met with was  _ not _ what they were expecting. 

An elven woman fought with a much larger man, quickly dodging his sword as she went in with a small knife. The woman paused to catch her breath, a mistake on her end. The man charged with his sword, but as he got close enough to deliver the final blow, she crouched and grabbed the back of his neck before flipping him over her shoulder.

The group paused as they watched on in shock. The woman pinned the man to the ground and quickly rammed the knife through the side of his head. She sighed and stood up, brushing the dirt off of her formal dress and pulling the intricate Orlesian mask off her face and resting it on top of her head.

She didn’t notice them until Bull cleared his throat. The woman gasped and turned her head before calming at the sight of the Inquisitors.

“Inquisitors, you made it! My name is Lady Arwen Ervaris, but you can call me Arwen. How has your evening been?”

Irene seemed to snap out of it and approached Arwen, nodding her head in greeting before crouching down next to the body and examining it. 

“What did we just walk in on?” Levi mumbled out, still holding onto his dagger. 

Arwen sucked in a breath and waved her hand at the body of the man lying on the ground. “Just a simple assassination attempt. A fine example of the Game,” she explained, leaning down and yanking the knife from his head, wiping it on the grass as if to clean it. “A more  _ formal _ introduction is needed.”

Arwen walked over and joined the rest of them, letting Irene prod at the body. She appraised the three of them with a smile before bowing towards Vivienne. 

“Madame De Fer. It is a pleasure to finally meet the Grand Enchanter.”

Vivienne smiled and regarded Arwen. “I could say the same,” she responded.

“ _ Could _ .” Arwen smirked. “And you?” 

“Dorian Pavus,” Dorian said, bowing his head in respect. 

“You’re Tevinter, aren’t you? The accent is clear as day.”

Dorian nodded, his posture turning slightly tense. Most people did not receive the news of him being Tevinter well. But Arwen only grinned. 

“Maybe you could help with insight on why these men are after my head,” she joked. Turning her attention to Bull, she gave him a once over. “And finally, what’s  _ your _ name?”

“The Iron Bull,” he said warily. 

“Ben-Hassrath, am I correct?” 

Bull took a step back in surprise, faltering for a moment. “How did you know that?” Levi asked, astonished. 

Arwen turned her smile to him before focusing back on the Qunari. “I was a spy myself, in Lady Briala’s ranks. I’m trained to notice the unnoticable.” 

Bull grinned and shook his head. Irene stood up and finally joined them. “He was Venatori.  _ Also _ drugged out on red lyrium. Why was he after you?”

“I’m an elven woman in power, and now making open support in favor of the Inquisition. It’s really a surprise they didn’t try sooner. Now that  _ is _ what I wanted to discuss with you tonight, Inquisitors. If you would allow, follow me to my study and I can explain more in depth.”

* * *

Arwen had led them to the study through the service hallways, effectively avoiding prying eyes or secret assassins. The study was a large room, a cluttered desk in the far corner and a few comfortable looking sofas in the middle. Shelves with books, scrolls, and ornate boxes lined the walls. Arwen walked around the room and plucked various items from said shelves. 

“Please, feel free to sit. We are away from any stuffy nobles, so you do not need to act proper,” Arwen stated, her voice warm even as she poked fun at her colleagues. 

Levi sighed and settled onto a sofa, Bull and Vivienne following suit and Irene hovering behind the sofa Levi sat on. Dorian was content to walk around the room and study the books. 

“This isn’t even the  _ beginning _ of my collection. I have  _ hundreds _ more books in my library. You’re free to take a few that may interest you,” she said to Dorian, causing him to smile.

“Inquisitors, I know it’s not my place, but we  _ definitely _ need Lady Arwen as an ally,” Dorian said, making Arwen laugh.

Irene took the last sip of her wine and set it on the table. “So what is it you want to discuss?” Irene asked.

Arwen set a few scrolls on the paper along with a book. “I have information regarding Corypheus and Grey Wardens. In exchange for your help here, I will offer my alliance, providing funds and my own network of spies for the Inquisition.”

“What _ is _ happening here?” Bull asked. 

“I’m surprised you haven’t noticed yet. Granted, I couldn’t be sure until tonight,” she remarked. “Venatori have invaded my home and are here in disguise as guests. I don’t know how they got in, considering I have a list. I’ll have to hire better doormen. I need your help to weed them out and deal with them in private,” Arwen explained, offering a scroll to Levi and Irene. “I found this in one of my bushes in the garden. One of them must’ve dropped it.”

“The clumsy bastards,” Dorian muttered, sitting down on the sofa opposite Levi and Irene.

“Orders to kill you, at your own party? Are they asking for attention?” Irene asked with amusement on her face.

“Sadly, I think it would be good attention. No one directly benefits from my death, but many would be pleased to see me fall from power. My death would not be good for my staff or my spies. I fear how they would be treated if they were to work for someone else.” Arwen trailed off, a brief look of sadness on her face.

She shook her head and replaced it with a smile. “We’ll have to get back to the soiree soon. Ulric can only entertain my guests for so long. Can you act natural and find these Venatori before my untimely demise?”

“We’ll help, Lady Arwen,” Levi and Irene said. 

“Please, just call me Arwen.”

* * *

Arwen had easily blended back into the crowd in the Grand Hall, fluttering around and pleasing the guests with sweet smiles and carefully practiced words. The Inquisitors and their friends had spread out around the grand room, sipping wine and answering any questions the other guests had about the Inquisition.

After a few moments of gathering intel, they all gathered in the Northern corner farthest away from the guests. They discussed people of suspicion and anyone who would routinely disappear from the room. 

Just as the song the small orchestra was playing ended, Arwen managed to steal a moment away and join them. She smiled at them and looked over her shoulder.

“May I have the Iron Bull for a moment?” She asked, regarding the spy with a mischievous look. 

“Just call me Bull,” he replied, nodding a goodbye to the others and walking away by Arwen’s side.

They paced the outskirts of the crowd, a few stray eyes lingering on the odd pair. A new song started up, a slow melody that most of the guests seemed to know as they partnered up. 

“Care to dance?” Arwen extended her hand in invitation and Bull carefully took it.

“What are you plotting?” His voice was gruff as he placed a hand on her hip, her other hand coming up to rest on his shoulder. She lifted their joined hands and slowly started to step into the dance.

“You’re Ben-Hassrath. You’’ figure it out eventually,” she said.

Her eyes danced with unknown emotion under the mask she wore. It wasn’t a typical Orlesian mask, the porcelain white color almost blending with her skin tone. Intricate blue lines and swirls decorated the plains of the mask, framing her face almost perfectly.

Bull continued to study her face, managing to continue dancing with her. Even if the mask only covered half of her face, he couldn’t place her true emotions or intentions. “This isn’t the only mask you wear,” he said. She smiled, but it wasn’t a kind one.

“You may be correct.” Arwen took a breath as they spun in a circle, seemingly taking that moment to glance around the room. “Here, dancing with you, we have all eyes on us,” she stated, almost as if he couldn’t tell.

The pieces fell into place as Bull grinned. “And with all the attention on us, it makes it easier to weed out the ‘Vints.”

Arwen smirked and leaned up, having to stand on her toes to reach his ear. “You catch on fast,” she whispered, pecking his cheek and pulling back just in time for the song to end.

* * *

Levi and Dorian stood by a table full of fruits, drinking from their glasses and watching the show that was Bull dancing in the middle of an Orlesian soiree. 

“How could he already score a pretty elven woman?” Dorian asked, eyeing them over the brim of his cup.

“No, I think she’s got a plan. Look at the way they’re postured and how they talk. I think it’s Bull with the crush, unfortunately,” Levi countered.

Dorian’s body shook with mirth as he shook his head. “You may be right, Levi.”

Levi turned his head to catch a glimpse of Dorian. His face contorted with barely contained amusement as he threw his head back to finish off the rest of his wine. 

“Arwen has good taste in wine. A Nevarran classic. Just how strong I like it.” 

Dorian’s comment jostled him out of his stare and he could feel the warmth rising to his cheeks. “Yeah, strong,” he trailed off, fixing his eyes on Bull and Arwen as they parted ways.

“We have our man,” Irene mumbled in passing, nodding towards the West doors that led to the study and library. 

* * *

“I never thought I’d find a Tevinter man in my study, rifling through my personal belongings, but here we are.”

The man froze as he looked up from the desk, his eyes the size of saucers. Arwen stood with her arms crossed, sneering at him. 

“We heard you might be in attendance tonight, and well, you know the Inquisition. We just  _ had _ to come see you personally,” Levi called out to the man, smirking as he drew his dagger. 

Levi and Dorian had alerted Bull and Arwen while Irene and Vivienne made their way to the study. Arwen had explained to Ulric and he promised to help distract the guests as they dealt with the Venatori.

The Venatori man drew his sword and charged at them, only for Bull to knock him off his feet. Arwen took the sword from the man and held it to his neck. 

“How many more of you are there?” She asked.

“Why should I tell you?” He seethed out. Arwen raised an eyebrow and pushed the tip of the sword against the center of his throat, testing him. “Okay, okay! Don’t kill me! There’s only one more, you killed the other.”

Dorian sighed and made his way over to the desk, examining the things he tampered with. 

“What should we do with him?” Arwen asked, leaving it up to the Inquisitors to decide. 

“Leave him here for now. Once we find this other one, we’ll see if they’re as weak minded as him. If so, then we’ll take them back to Skyhold. They could be useful for information,” Irene said before approaching the man and crouching down.

“Tell me who the other one is,” as she spoke, she gripped his hair and pulled him up, Arwen moving the sword to let Irene drag him over to the wall. 

The man yelped. “He’s wearing a yellow coat with no mask. Now please let me go!” He pleaded. Irene let him go and nodded at Vivienne. “Let’s go.”

The women walked out the door, leaving the rest of them to watch over the man. Bull stood in front of the man, towering over him with his arms crossed. Levi huffed and flopped down onto the sofa.

“Arwen? If I could have a moment?” Dorian voiced from the other side of the room. She nodded and handed over the sword to Bull. 

The two of them looked at the desk, Dorian pointing at something on the desk as they talked in a hushed tone.

Levi raised his eyebrow as Irene sighed and collapsed into the chair, putting her head in her hands. Dorian whispered something else and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

The door to the Study burst open as Vivienne dragged a man in by his ear, Irene following. “He stood out like a sore thumb, what without the mask. You two must be the bottom of the barrel when it comes to the Venatori,” Vivienne said as she threw the man down next to the other Venatori. 

“Don’t kill us, we’ll tell you everything we know!” The second man seemed to be in pain as he begged them.

“We’ll take them back to Skyhold. You’ll be our prisoners. Hopefully you’ll be useful, if you want what’s best for you,” Levi said, standing up to join his sister’s side. 

Arwen stood and opened a crate in the corner, pulling out a bundle of rope. “Here, you can use this to make sure they do not run off.”

Bull graciously accepted the rope and went to work tying the men’s hands together. Irene turned and clapped Arwen on the shoulder. “Thank you, Arwen. We would be happy to have you in the Inquisition. We have room at Skyhold, if you want to join us there. But you can work from here as well,” she offered, a genuine smile on her face.

“Thank you, Inquisitors. You have been of so much help. I would be happy to accept your offer of joining you at Skyhold, if you’ll have me.”

“But what of your servants and your estate? And the spy ring must be hard to manage from a separate location,” Vivienne asked.

Arwen only waved her off. “My staff can handle themselves. As long as I am alive, this manor belongs to me. They’d be free to live here as long as my study and personal room stay locked off. Lord Ulric would defend this place until his last breath, so there is his help.” 

“We’d be happy to have you as an ally, maybe even as a friend,” Levi said. 

* * *

The rest of the night went by smoothly. They stood at the edge of the Grand Hall, all sharing stories and laughter over cups of wine. By the end of the night, Arwen and the agents of the Inquisition shared a cheerful goodbye, Arwen announcing she would be setting off for Skyhold in about a week, as soon as everything was dealt with at Ervaris Manor.

Bull had offered to sit with the driver to make room for the Venatori prisoners. During the entire ride, Irene sat next to them and glared at them, holding a knife tight in her hands. Vivienne and Dorian shared jabs at each other, occasionally making fun of their prisoners as well.

When they finally made it back to Skyhold, it was well into the night. Most of the Inquisition was already asleep, save for the night guards and a few pilgrims. Two guards took the prisoners from them and made their way to the cells. 

“Inquisitors, you’re back safely. I trust everything went well?” Leliana was there to meet them in the courtyard, a smile on her face.

“We were able to eliminate Venatori threats and gain Lady Arwen as an ally. She will be arriving by the end of the week,” Irene informed her. 

“Well I hope you are not  _ too _ tired out. Jose just received word from Halamshiral. We’ve managed to secure an invitation to the Winter Palace.”

Levi groaned, rubbing at his drooping eyes. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, feel free to leave a comment or kudos! I accept constructive criticism, I'm always looking to improve my writing. 
> 
> Remember to stay inside lovelies! Also, stay informed on the BLM movement! Sign petitions, donate, etc!

**Author's Note:**

> Have a good day lovelies!


End file.
